Persona: Virus
by Oblivionkey99
Summary: It's been three years since the battle against Izanami, and Yu's little brother is moving to Inaba. What the young Narukami finds there is yet another mystery. This time one that could change the world as we know it. Rated M for Language and Violence
1. Arrival At Inaba

Okay, I'm attempting to fix up the absolute horror that was The Return of the Dark Hour via a new story. I've thought long and hard as to what needed to change and in the end I decided to follow a more calendar-based guideline and hopefully this will appeal more to the other Persona/SMT fans out there. Anyway, with that little apology out of the way, here is the beginning of my revised story, Persona: Virus.

**Bold- **Electronic/Otherworldly voice

_Italics-_ Shin's Thoughts/Date, Time of day and Place

**Arrival at Inaba**

_April 6, 2015, After School_

**Our last stop is Yaso-Inaba Station. I repeat, our last stop is Yaso-Inaba station. Please take care when departing.** At that sound a young man is startled from his nap. This young man had on a white t-shirt covered by a red leather jacket, worn open. He also wore brown pants that were sort of tight fitting.

"Wha…huh?" The startled young man said, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It had been a long train ride and he would be glad to get off soon. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length silver hair, his thoughts lurking through the muck of his brain as he tried to remember what he was doing here.

"Oh, right… My new home," He said, his thoughts again receding to the dark place in his mind as he remembered the incident that brought him here.

_Flashback, March 23, 2015_

All he could see was fire; all he could hear was screams and the roar of the flames. He felt the heat of the flames and of his own tears as he could only watch as the building his parents worked in become consumed in fire.

"Let me go! Let me go back! Mom!" He struggled against the grip of the man who held him back. He thought he recognized the guy but in his desperation the young man didn't care.

"There's nothing you can do, Kid! You'll only be killed too!" The guy holding him sternly spoke.

"But, what about Mom? And Dad too?" The silver-haired boy cried out, sobbing as he slumped to the ground. He knew there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do for that matter. He knew something was wrong when his mom summoned security to quickly escort him out. Just before he was pulled away, his mom embraced him. The tears clearly visible in her dark blue eyes.

"Whatever happens, know that I will always love you, Shin. You and Yu were the greatest things that ever happened to me along with your father. I love you all so much." Those were her last words before security pulled him out of the room as it nearly exploded in a flash of light.

"MOM!"

_March 27, 2015, after school_

It had been raining all day, and in Shin's mind it would never stop raining. Not while there was a grave here. Whatever remained of the bodies of his parents was in that grave.

There were plenty of people who were at the funeral, all of them paying their respects. Shin's parents were dearly loved. Each of them tried to console him. Shin only nodded at their attempts. Nothing could console him with the exception of the reassuring hand on his shoulder. Shin looked up to the kind face of his brother, Yu. His grey eyes were tearing up and as tears swelled in his own eyes, Shin buried his sobs into Yu's protective embrace. As he cried, he made a silent promise.

_I'll make sure nothing like this happens again to the people I care about. Ever._

_Present day_

Shin looked out the window and could see the countryside town of Inaba in the distance. After the funeral, Yu agreed to pay for Shin's train ride to live with himself and the Dojima's.

**We will soon be arriving at Yaso-Inaba Station. Please prepare for Departure.**

_I guess it's time to start my new life, Huh?_

As the train steamed into the station Shin thought that he spotted something. It looked like a glowing blue butterfly. He couldn't help but feel entranced at the marvelous life-form. But, it disappeared as the station wall whooshed by. Shin then decided to get his stuff together, including his Beginner's Rapier, which he kept sealed in a box given to him by his father. As Shin looked at the box, a tear formed in his eye, a tear of pride but also of sorrow, because, from the age of 10, Shin, would often take objects of wield-able length and pretend it was a sword and have "adventures" of every kind. His favorite kind of adventure was the rescuing a damsel in distress kind. His mother always chuckled at his "stories" while his father would often shake his head and tell him to grow up. It was only at his 17th birthday that Shin's father agreed to get him a sword, and only after Shin had proven himself at school. Shin remembered the day it was given to him all wrapped up nice and neat. He also remembered what his father said to him that day.

"I can only hope that you will only use this to protect what is dearest to you, my son."

_I think that was the last nice thing I ever heard him say._

Shin quickly wiped his tears away and shouldered his pack and grabbed the box. The train had just pulled into the station. As Shin headed into the isle he bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Shin said, almost falling onto the seat. He looked up at who he bumped into to apologize and caught his breath as he gazed upon a vision of beauty he couldn't believe. She had to have been no older than 23, she had Auburn hair that was tied up in a really small ponytail with a clip that read the Roman numeral for the number 22. But it was her eyes that captivated him: Bright red, full of purpose, with a touch of Death.

_She must have gone through a lot._

Shin then remembered where he was.

"Oh, uh…Sorry about that?" Shin apologized, tentatively. She smiled.

"No, It was my fault, I shouldn't been rushing. I'm the one who should be sorry." She said with a slight blush. Shin began to blush as well.

"Oh, don't worry, no harm done right?" Shin asked as he ran a hand over his silver hair again, and then carefully bent to pick up the fallen box. He also noticed a purse had fallen where the box was. One of those expensive brand purses. Assuming that it might be hers, he picked that up too. As he was picking it up, he saw what looked like a firearm. It was only a pistol but it was enough to give him pause.

_How did this lady manage to get a gun past security? Just who is this woman?_

As he rose to give the woman back her purse Shin was surprised by the fact that her face was now mere inches away from his. As close as he was he could even smell her perfume, Strawberry scented.

_She smells really nice… Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking?_

Quickly shaking the thoughts and feelings from his head, blushing heavily, he handed her the purse. She took it, but not without letting her touch linger on a few seconds longer.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would've done without it, Thank you so much," The woman said, bowing in gratitude.

"Oh, it's nothing really, Just doing what I thought was right," Shin replied, blushing again.

_Dang it all! She's so pretty, I can't help these feelings!_

"Hehe! You're a funny guy, what's your name?" She asked him, shouldering her purse, from the red strap she deftly looked in and found a small container of rosy-red lipstick. As she waited for Shin's answer she also brought out a compact mirror and began to apply the lipstick. Shin took a deep breath to calm himself before answering.

"Me, I'm Shin, Shin Narukami!" Shin exclaimed, feeling really nervous now. By now she had finished applying the lipstick and put her things away.

"Shin Narukami, huh? Well, my name is Hamuko, Pleased to meet you," The woman, now identified as Hamuko said, offering a hand in which Shin grasped and shook. As he shook her hand, Shin caught a glimpse of that blue butterfly again. But before he could do or say anything it disappeared and Hamuko withdrew her hand.

"Anyways, we should get off this train; we can't dally too long right?" Hamuko asked with a cheerful smile. In that smile, Shin felt a new hope brewing inside as he too smiled and grabbed the rest of his things; he moved out of the isle and performed a graceful bow.

"After you, Lady Hamuko," Shin said, Hamuko looked stunned for a moment and then chuckled.

"Hehe! Ooh, you're such a gentleman. Thank you!" Hamuko said, causing Shin to blush again. He waited until she walked by and slid back into the isle and walked behind her. That's when he noticed the headphones and Mp3 player around her neck. He could faintly make out music and lyrics.

**I've tried hard, but where did we go wrong?**

**I hope we could… but I won't start all over again…**

Shin tried to recall if he had heard this song before, but unfortunately his thoughts crept back to Hamuko. He smiled, the song fits her perfectly. He didn't know why but it did. Before Shin could ponder any further they were already stepping off the train. Shin glanced at his new surroundings and found a few people standing aside, waiting.

_That must be Uncle Dojima, waiting for me._

Shin started toward them when he heard Hamuko call his name.

"Shin, thanks again for your help today, I appreciate it," Hamuko called out, waving and blowing a small kiss before she left. Shin could feel his cheeks growing red again.

_Darn it, why does she have to go and embarrass me like that? Oh well, maybe I'll see her again someday._

After taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shin then turned toward the Dojima's again, looking at the older one first, He was a rugged man whose expression told that he had seen better days. His graying hair told that he had seen a lot. He smiled and offered a hand. The look in his eyes marked that he had seen more than he would wish to see.

"Hey, Shinjiro, you don't know me do you?" The man said as Shin grabbed his hand and shook.

"Yu had told me about you Uncle, and please call me Shin; I don't like the name Shinjiro." Shin replied making a face. Through all his school years he had all of his teachers, his friends, and everyone else who knew him call him Shin. Shin liked the way the name rolled off the tongue. Shin Narukami. His mother always thought that it should roll off the tongue.

"Ok, Shin it is then, I'm Ryotaro Dojima, but Uncle Dojima is okay too, and this is my daughter Nanako. Go on, say hi to your other cousin, Nanako," Dojima prodded. The 10 year-old girl stepped forward shyly. She had slightly longer brown hair than Shin's own Silver hair; a noticeable feature was that she had a lock of Silver through the middle of her hair. Her brown eyes spoke of innocence and Child-like wonder.

"'lo," Nanako said as she blushed slightly and retreated back behind her father.

"Hahaha! Still as shy as ever I see." Dojima laughed as Nanako gave him a light-hearted slap. At that point he caught sight of Yu.

"Yu, over here!" Dojima called out as Nanako visibly brightened up at seeing Yu.

_That's weird; she must like him a lot. Maybe that's why she has the lock of silver hair._

"Hey Uncle, Nanako, Shin. Sorry I was late, had some last minute paperwork at the inn to take care of." Yu explained as Nanako bounded into his arms. Yu then looked at Nanako's hair and brushed the silver lock as she beamed at him.

"I understand, Yu. Now that we are all here, shall we go home?" Dojima asked, everyone agreed and they got into Dojima's car and drove off.

_Evening, Dojima-Narukami Residence_

"Welcome to our Home," Yu, Nanako and Dojima toasted, beginning the small welcome party that consisted of a sushi spread and salad.

"Thank you, all of you," Shin said, bowing his head low.

"Shin, what's wrong?" A worried Nanako asked. He looked up at her, tears staining his eyes. Yu and Dojima both understood. Yu took Nanako aside to try to explain it to her.

"Shin, I'm really sorry for your loss, my heart aches nearly the same as yours, and she was my sister after all." Dojima expressed in a sorrowful tone.

"Thanks, Uncle. I think I'll be okay here," Shin said as he got up to check with Yu and Nanako.

"You remember, right? How you felt when you found out she died?" Yu was explaining. Nanako nodded.

"Well, both of our moms are gone now." Yu finished. Nanako wiped her eyes. As she finished she noticed Shin approaching.

"I'm sorry Shin, that your mom isn't there anymore, if you need anything, I'll be here okay?" Nanako asked. Shin nodded.

"Thank you Nanako, for your concern." Shin said.

"You must be tired right now, why don't you go get some sleep?" Yu suggested.

"Yeah," Shin said, yawning.

"You can go ahead and sleep in my room, right up the stairs." Yu continued. Shin, nodding walked up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_Unknown, Dreamworld_

Shin woke up to not the room where he slept but a somewhat foggy landscape, Shin looked around and was surprised to see Yu as well. He tested his voice.

"Yu, what is this place?" Shin asked, Yu looked surprised, as he was not aware that Shin was in that dream too.

"I'm not sure, I feel like I've seen this place before but I can't place it." Yu admitted.

**But you have been here before, Yu Narukami.**

"What?!" Both brothers exclaimed as they looked frantically for the voice

**Have you forgotten where this is already, Yu Narukami?**

"Wait, I know this voice," Yu said as he visibly relaxed.

"You do?" Shin asked.

**Ah, I see! This is your brother, Shinjiro Narukami.**

"Can you please call me Shin? I don't mean to be rude but I really don't like that name," Shin said, apprehensive.

"And can you show yourself, Izanami?" Yu said, Shin looked at Yu, mystified.

"Izanami, as in the Goddess Izanami?" Shin asked, incredulous.

**I see the young Narukami knows his history well, very well then.**

The fog began to come together as a figure appeared in the mist. When the fog vanished, the figure before the Narukamis looked very much like a heavenly being. Yu, having met her before recognized her instantly, whereas Shin was awestruck in how beautiful she looked, her white hair cascading down her shoulders, the white dress she wore was one of the utmost beauty and when she smiled the radiance she gave off was just captivating, and her eyes, those gold eyes that radiated power.

"Good to see you again, Izanami." Yu greeted as Izanami offered her hand. Yu visibly looked startled.

"I wish this was just a happy reunion Yu, but unfortunately, the situation is dire indeed," Izanami said, the tone of deep sadness echoing through her voice.

_Situation?! Dire?! What is going on?_

"Something is wrong with the world; a deadly disease is afflicting those I wish to protect. It is something that not even my power, as a goddess can handle." Izanami explained.

"But if it's something even a goddess can't handle, how are people like us supposed to?" Shin asked in wonder at the thought of something even a god can't handle. Izanami chuckled slightly.

"I suppose Yu never told you what truly happened 3 years ago did he?" Izanami asked as Shin shook his head in bewilderment. Izanami continued.

"Yu Narukami is the only human who has ever bested my power, and if anyone can protect this realm it is Yu," Izanami explained, Yu blushed slightly.

"But, I couldn't have done it alone, only through the help of my friends could I best you, Izanami," Yu admitted. Izanami chuckled again.

"Yes, that's true. You taught me the lesson I had forgotten over the course of the centuries I had lived in anguish," Izanami recalled.

"What lesson is that?" Shin asked, wanting to hear more.

"With friendship lies the path to the truth," Izanami started,

"And within those ties are many more truths," Souji finished as he finally clasped Izanami's hand and shook it. Izanami smiled as Yu's gray eyes started to glow with some sort of power.

"What are you doing to him?" Shin asked, fearful of his brother.

"Don't worry, Shin. I'm all right," Yu said, smiling.

"Let your eyes be open to the Truth, once more," Izanami exclaimed, finishing the transfer of power. As the crackle of energy faded, Yu pulled his hand back, and was holding what looked like one of those tarot cards, and as Shin watched in shear amazement, Yu spoke one word.

"PER-SO-NA!" Yu said as he broke the card in his hand, Power welling from deep inside. A shape began to form as Yu let loose a battle cry.

**Thou art I...and I am Thou, I am Izanagi-No-Okami, God of True Rebirth, I am yours once more.**

Izanagi-no-Okami was a tall 'man' with a flowing white trench-coat, his mask a white helmet of 3 points with only holes for the eyes, and powerful-looking eyes they were. But the most intimidating feature was the weapon he carried. It looked like a glowing sword, with a circular hand-grip that was easily 2½ feet long, the blade itself was another 6 feet of pure energy. Izanagi looked at Izanami and gave a graceful bow before looking back at Yu.

"Welcome back, Izanagi!" Yu said, Izanagi nodded and vanished. Shin could not believe his eyes at what he just saw. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, when Shin turned to look he saw it was Izanami. Shin cried out as he scurried out from under the touch.

"W-w-what just happened?" Shin asked, fearful of what might be done to him. Izanami just smiled.

"All I did was rekindle the spark I gave him 4 years before," Izanami explained in a kind voice. "Basically, what you just saw was a persona, a facet of your personality, a mask a person wears to protect themselves as they face the world. It's always there, but only those special enough will be able to unleash a physical manifestation of their persona." Izanami continued to explain, kindly.

"And with these personas, we're able to break through the lies and reach out to the truth," Yu finished. Yu put his hand on Shin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, little bro, I know how to use this power. I'll be with you every step of the way. We have to do this for the sake of the world, think of all the lives that were destroyed already, you should know that better than anyone," Yu pleaded. At that, Shin quickly recalled what brought him to this situation in the first place. After a few moments, Shin looked up at his brother.

"When mom died I made a promise, a promise that I would let no one I cared for would die again, not if I could prevent it, I know people die everyday from natural causes. But, I hate having people die if there was something I could do about it. If this power will help me protect those I care for. I'll take it." Shin said as he turned to Izanami.

"I'll help you Izanami, We'll find out what's causing this, right Yu?" Shin asked, turning toward Yu as he nodded his accent. Izanami smiled and offered her hand as well. Shin took it preparing for an energy dose of sorts. Izanami had a look of confusion on her face for about a half a second and then relaxed as she started to unleash her power into Shin. Even with the mental preparations Shin wasn't prepared for the power that swelled through him. So much that he had to fight to stay conscious throughout the process. When it was finished Shin found that he was holding his breath, and finally released it. He looked down in his hand and found not only the tarot card that he saw Yu break but also his Beginner's Rapier, still wrapped up nice. His shock overcame his wonder and he dropped the blade and got up to his feet.

"What? How...?" Shin asked, but his question was interrupted by Yu.

"Shin, behind you," Yu pointed behind Shin as he turned and saw 2 black creatures approaching. One of the creatures was shaped like a flying eyeball with a tongue. The other one was basically a blob of goo with hands and a blue mask. They were approaching at a pretty high speed, in about a minute they would get to the Narukamis. Yu had Izanagi ready to summon to defend himself.

"Shin, summon your persona, now," Yu said. Shin looked at him like he had 10 heads.

"How?!" Shin cried out, card still in hand.

"With your will, Shin Narukami, will it forth and command the extension of yourself, your psyche." Izanami explained, picking up the Rapier and handing it to Shin.

"You may need this, Shin." Izanami said as Shin nodded thinking back on what his father said when he was given the blade.

_I can only hope that you will only use this to protect what is dearest to you, my son._

Shin nodded, knowing that this is what his father meant, he quickly ripped off the wrappings letting the blade loose at long last. He took a moment to observe the quality of the blade, mentally realizing the blade wasn't a fake.

"Shin, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Yu shouted, clearly ready to break the card. Shin looked at his own card, as he looked it glowed a bit.

_Just will it out huh? Okay, I'll try._

As Shin focused his thoughts on the card, it started to rise out of his hand and glow even brighter. He smiled.

_I understand now, the power of Persona, our psyche is the power that's dormant in every living creature, deep within our souls, and our hearts._

"PER-SO-NA!" Shin said, and he spun around. He caught the card on the back-swing, as the card shattered Shin could feel the power he was given surge and he uttered a loud cry. Shin's power then exploded and a form began to appear through the crackling energy.

**Thou art I...and I am Thou, I am Cypher, Your Guide, Your Friend.**

Shin turned to look at the being behind him. Like Izanagi, Cypher had a mask, but it was more rounded with a hole big enough for one eye to show which was currently glowing blue. His hair was blond, shoulder-length like Shins, and he was dressed in what looked to be a Woods Guide outfit. He wore a green tunic and brown leather pants. Cypher carried a sword at a length of 7 feet long and a 1 ft grip. Unlike Izanagi however, Cypher was a beefy 'man'(not in the wrestler kind of beefy) and looked like he could hold his own in a brawl. Cypher looked down and acknowledged Shin as a companion and sped off to cut the first creature in half before turning to the other one and lifting his mighty fist and bashing the other creature, squishing it flat. When the creatures were defeated Cypher looked back at Shin who was staring in awe at the scene before him. Before Shin could blink again, Cypher was standing in front of him. His hand went under Shin's chin a forced Shin to look up at Cypher's masked face.

**I am yours now; use my power as you see fit, young Shin Narukami.**

After saying those words he vanished, back into the sea of Shin's soul waiting to be called again. Shin then turned to Izanami and Yu with a smile on his face.

"So that's it huh, that's the power we...get...?" Shin was able to ask before he collapsed.

"Shin! Bro, are you okay?" Yu cried out, rushing toward his brother's prone form. Izanami walked over to examine him.

"He's just exhausted from using his new power for the first time. He will be fine, but I wonder, when I gave him my power, I could sense within him a spark of his own like another power was bestowed upon him before mine." Izanami observed. Yu looked up, confused.

"Are you saying that someone else gave my brother the spark? And with the power you just gave him..." Yu started.

"It intertwined with the spark that is already there. I do not claim to know what will happen because of this but I have no other choice, you two are my only hope." Izanami finished, crouching down on her knees as well. She grasped Yu's hands again.

"Promise me, Yu. Promise me that you will do whatever you can to keep him and the worlds safe. He has something special, something I saw in you when we first met. Please take care of him." Izanami pleaded. Yu smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this, and you should know better than anyone that I will keep our worlds safe, Izanami." Yu promised. She nodded, letting Yu's hands go.

"Yes, you're right, I trust you, Yu, and Shin has potential. Help him as best you can." Izanami advised as she began to fade.

"Izanami?" Yu called after her. She was fading back into mist.

"I will return when I have more information for you. Until then, please take care, Yu and Shin Narukami, you are my only hope." Izanami said as she completely faded away and Yu blacked out.

_Unknown_

"...ke up."

"Wake up." a woman's voice said. Shin slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a vehicle chair.

"Wha...where am I?" Shin asked as he looked at the form of his brother, asleep.

"Yu!" Shin cried out about to turn to wake him, but was stopped by a voice.

"Do not worry, my young man, he is only asleep, he will wake soon," The voice said, Shin turned toward the voice and was almost horrified by what he saw. The man sitting before him looked like a hunchback and he had the longest nose he had ever seen. His eyes were large and nearly bloodshot with age. Before Shin could say anything the man spoke.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Ah... it seems we have two guests today, an extremely rare occurrence. My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The long-nosed man said.

"What is this place?" Shin asked, trying to get more information. Igor gestured around himself.

"This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. This is a place for those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract. It seems as though you both made a contract in the same manner, I wonder if that is why you both are here." Igor explained.

"Wait, What? Yu and I never made a contra..." Shin started then recalled the promise made before he summoned his persona for the first time.

"Oh right, we did." Shin finished as he heard a moan from beside him. Shin glanced over to see Yu waking up. Once Yu was aware enough he looked straight at Igor.

"Hello again, Igor," Yu said, causing a gasp of surprise from Shin. Igor smiled.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Yu Narukami. And I apologize, you are," Igor asked turning to me.

"Shin Narukami, I'm his younger brother," Shin said. Yu then leaned forward.

"So, are we here for the same reason as last time, Igor?" Yu asked. He nodded.

"Yes, the catastrophe you are meant to avert. My job is to assist you on this matter. Oh, I forgot to introduce my assistant to you," Igor exclaimed as he gestured to his left where a beautiful young woman sat. She had long blue hair to match the outfit she wore, a dark blue dress that left little to the imagination. Her eyes shone gold as she lifted her head.

"Hello, my name is Erika, pleased to meet you," The young woman said, bowing as best she could from a sitting position. Shin and Yu both felt their face glow red, as they turned back towards Igor, who chuckled slightly.

"She will also assist you in your journey, please take these," Igor said as he produced a pair of blue keys, the keys were shaped like the butterflies Shin had seen earlier. The Narukamis pocketed each of their keys.

"Question? What happened to Margaret?" Yu asked as he finished pocketing his key. Igor gestured to Erika.

"My eldest sister, Margaret wished to be allowed to journey to seek out my other sister, Elizabeth's whereabouts. My master has allowed it because of the exceptional service she had done with Yu's last journey. But don't be surprised if you see her on your current journey, hmhm." Erika responded, a giggle reaching her red lips.

"Until we meet again Narukamis, farewell." Igor said as the room faded to white. Shin thought he could hear the soft giggle of Erika before all was silent again.

**A/n: Whew, finally my first chapter of a hopefully better story, I hope all of you who read this story will give me your honest opinions and criticisms. And if you have any questions post them in your review. Thank you.**

**By the Way, A little about Shin Narukami: He's 17 years old, 5ft 7inches tall, Silver hair, with Greyish-blue eyes. He likes to eat Steak and Watermelon. He doesn't like anything associated with Death but, he understands that sometimes it is necessary to survive. The reason he looks at people's eyes a lot is because, from a young age, his mom would occasionally tell him that the eyes were sometimes like a gateway to the soul of a person and if one were to see the depths of their soul then he could understand them better. So that is why the eyes are a key element in Shin's conversations. Also, on a personal note. If I had to choose a VA for him it would be David Gallagher, the guy who voices Riku in the Kingdom Hearts series **

**I own none of the characters or personae in this story, ATLUS does. Except, Shin, Erika, Cypher and some others not yet met.**

**I'm sure people will want to know statistics and whatnot so here we go for the Characters thus far.**

**Shin Narukami**

**LV: 3**

**Hp: 96**

**Sp: 52**

**Current weapon: Beginner's Rapier**

**Shin's Persona: Cypher**

**LV: 3**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Strength: N/A**

**Weakness: Pierce and Dark**

**ST: 5**

**MG: 3**

**EN: 4**

**AG: 4**

**LU: 3**

**Skills: Cleave, Bash, Dia, Double Fang**

**Next Skill: Garu (LV 5)**

**Yu Narukami**

**LV: 5**

**Hp: 116**

**Sp: 72**

**Weapon: Blade of Totsuka**

**Yu's Persona: Izanagi-No-Okami**

**LV: 5**

**Arcana: World**

**Strength: All except Almighty**

**Weakness: None**

**ST: 36**

**MG: 36**

**EN: 36**

**AG: 36**

**LU: 36**

**Skills: Mind Charge, Megido, Gale Slash**

**Next Skill: Zio (LV 7)**

**I know what people might think, only level 5? But there is a good reason why Yu's level is so low. The year is 2015, the last time Yu fought any shadows was 3 years ago, back in 2012. Skills fade over time. If you played Persona 3 FES you might recall The Answer where the team hadn't fought for about 2 months, I believe a certain Akihiko Sanada made a reference to that. So that's why Yu and the other Old members are going to be low-leveled.**


	2. School Days

**School Days**

_April 7, 2015, Early Morning, Dojima-Narukami residence_

"…in, wake up," a voice, male called to him. Shin opened his eyes to see Yu's face peering down at him. He smiled.

"Five more minutes?" Shin asked. Yu shook his head.

"And be late for the first day of school? Not a chance," Yu said as he found Shin's backpack and helped Shin get ready. The clothes that were ready for Shin was a uniform for Yasogami High, a white button-up shirt, covered by a gray coat, which Shin decided to wear open. The uniform's pants portion was black with an interesting button design. After Shin was totally ready they both went downstairs where the unmistakable smell of eggs and toast were in the air. Nanako was scurrying around the kitchen, doing her best to cook the breakfast.

"Sunny-side up, as usual Nanako?" Yu asked, in which she turned and nodded happily and greeted her cousins with a hug.

"You're pretty reliable for your age, huh?" Shin asked. Nanako nodded again.

"She's had experience thanks to Uncle always working and being late." Yu explained. Nanako began to scowl.

"That's because he has important cases to solve. Besides, I'm fine here all by myself." Nanako stated matter of factually. Yu shook his head.

"Remember what happened 3 years ago, Nanako? Or did you already forget how I had to come rescue you?" Yu asked, looking at her face. She fidgeted, remembering the strange world she was abducted to, and the deliveryman who abducted her.

"But everything is fine now right? Nobody has been kidnapped or killed like that for a while right?" Nanako asked, nervously. Nanako visibly sighed in relief as Yu nodded. It was at that moment that Shin smelled something burning; he quickly rushed to the stove and turned off the eggs.

"Nanako? Where are the plates?" Shin asked, grabbing the nearby spatula. She went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out 3 plates. Shin then carefully scooped the eggs out and placed an egg on each plate, 2 of the eggs were slightly overcooked.

"See, Nanako? You have to pay attention to what you're cooking or else that could happen again, or perhaps something worse." Yu said as he looked towards Shin in understanding.

"Sorry, I'll do better next time," Nanako apologized; Yu put an arm across her shoulders.

"So let's eat, shall we?" Yu said as they began their breakfast of eggs and toast. Nanako, about to put the toast in her mouth, noticed the weird expression on Shin.

"What's the matter, Shin?" Nanako asked as Yu turned toward Shin, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was curious about this since yesterday but, why do you have a streak of silver in your hair?" Shin asked. What happened next was nearly catastrophic in a hilarious way. Yu spit out his coffee as Nanako nearly choked on the toast she was eating. Nanako took a few moments to breathe and gather her thoughts as she answered.

"Well, I don't really want to tell you yet, sorry. It's kind of personal." Nanako said, blushing. Shin turned to Yu, who offered nothing to add to it while he wiped up the coffee.

"Sorry, Nanako. I won't say anymore," Shin said as he finished his breakfast, contemplating at last, the events that happened the day before. The girl on the train, Hamuko, the dream with Izanami, and the personas, and finally the Velvet Room.

"Hey, Shin. Are you ready to go?" Yu asked when he was finished wiping the coffee mess. Shin nodded and grabbed his pack. Nanako put the dishes in the sink to wash later, grabbed her things and left with them.

_Samegawa Riverbank_

As the Narukamis and Nanako walked along the riverbank, Yu and Nanako discussed plans for dinner and other things while Shin stayed silent as he thought about what Izanami said.

"_Something is wrong with the world; a deadly disease is afflicting those I wish to protect. It is something that not even my power, as a goddess can handle."_

_What kind of disease could it be? I haven't seen any sign of it… what was it that she said. About friendship._

_With friendship lies the path to the truth and within those ties are many more truths._

"Shin! You okay?" Nanako asked, startling Shin out of his thoughts. He looked back at Nanako's worried face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." Shin said. Nanako then turned away.

"My school's this way; See you later, Big Bro. Bye Shin." Nanako waved as she ran off toward the junior high school. Shin turned to look at Yu.

"Big Bro?" Shin asked his brother, Yu only shook his head and smiled.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you sometime later. Come on, the school is up ahead." Yu said as they neared the school building. Yasogami high school was a beautiful place, they had a line of trees on the outside of the fence whose leaves were all pink and falling everywhere. The building was pretty large too, 3 floors and the rooftop. Shin stood there at the entrance, marveling the beauty of the school.

_Wow, those are Sakura blossoms. Those are always the prettiest… mom always liked them._

At the mere thought of his mom, Shin felt a pang of sorrow and sighed.

"Shin?" Yu called for him and he looked to be worried. Yu must have seen the look on his face.

"Sorry, I just know mom would love this place," Shin said. Yu put his hand on Shin's shoulder.

"I know, now let's get you inside." Yu said as he guided Shin to the offices and filled the rest of the paperwork.

_Morning, Yasogami High, Classroom 3-2_

There was a lot of talk in the classroom. A young man was conversing with a young lady in front of him.

"Hey, did you hear we are getting another transfer student?" The boy said as the girl he was talking to turned around. The girl had long brown hair that if she was standing would reach the small of her back. She wore a black mini-dress (A dress that only reaches the top of her knees) along with a pink ribbon around her neck. Black stockings and nice shoes completed the outfit. Her blue eyes looked tired as she spoke.

"Ken, what did I tell you, I'm not feeling well and I really don't care," The girl said as she turned back around and put her head on her desk. The boy known as Ken looked appalled. His brown eyes nearly teared up at the sudden rejection.

"Gee, sorry Sasha," Ken apologized as he looked beside him at the black haired guy in a leather jacket, with a buttoned-up shirt. The guy looked over, his hazel-colored eyes sparkling.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid, say do you know if the student's a guy or a girl?" The man said. Ken made a face at being called a kid but quickly stopped; he meant no harm by it after all. Ken, being one of the youngest seniors in the school, the only other being Sasha, was expecting criticism of every kind and expected to be bullied, but this black-haired kid accepted him for who he was and he was grateful for that.

"From what I heard, Kanji. The new transfer student is a boy," Ken told him. Ken then turned back to Sasha, worried.

_Yasogami High, 3__rd__ floor, in front of classroom 3-2_

As Shin walked toward the classroom he was met by what looked to be the teacher. She was a young woman of 23; she wore a conservative dress of pink and her brown hair, only reaching the tip of her shoulders, almost covered the heart choker that she wore. Her eyes, brown appraised her new charge as Shin approached her.

"Uh, good morning, Sensei." Shin greeted, bowing, not knowing what to call her.

"Good morning, you're right on time. Please follow me." The teacher said, as she opened the door. Immediately the noise and chatter from inside stopped and people who were standing rushed to their seats.

"Good morning and welcome to the first day of your senior year. I'm Ms. Takeba and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. As you are probably aware we do indeed have a new transfer student." she said as she gestured in Shin's direction. He stepped forward.

"Uh, Hi everyone! My name is Shin Narukami, and I'll be staying here from now on, I hope we can get along," Shin said as he bowed. Kanji leaned forward and whispered to Ken.

"He did say Narukami, right?" Kanji asked as Ken only nodded. But even that act caught Ms. Takeba's attention.

"Kanji Tatsumi, Have you something to say?" Ms. Takeba said as the rest of the class looked at Kanji. Who could only stutter a "no ma'am" as he clammed up afterward as Ken snickered. Shin then saw Sasha, and he knew from the start something was wrong.

_I hope this doesn't have anything to do with what we promised Izanami._

"Alright, let's see, you can take the seat next to Sasha Hanamura, right there." Ms. Takeba said as she went to her desk. Shin took his seat next to Sasha and got ready for the lecture. But not before he wrote in his notepad to tell Yu later. "Sasha's sick, could this mean anything?" Shin wrote before he ripped the page out and folded it.

_Please, don't let my hunch be right._

_After school, Classroom 3-2_

"And that will be all for today, our official classes will start tomorrow so, class dismissed." Ms. Takeba said as she left the classroom. Shin looked over at Sasha who was just waking up from a nap. She yawned.

"Wow, I really got to sleep more at home or else I'm sunk." Sasha stated, it was then that she noticed Shin.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I wasn't much of a classmate for you I've just been so tired lately. Anyways, name's Sasha Hanamura. You said your name was Narukami?" Sasha asked. Shin nodded.

"Yeah, but can I add that you look very cute in that dress." Shin complemented with a slight blush forming. Sasha looked at Shin, startled as she then blushed at the complement.

"Geez, what are you trying to do? Make me die of embarrassment?" Sasha said, gathering her things.

"No, but I'm glad your feeling a little better," Shin said. Sasha got up and turned to Shin.

"Thanks! So, Shin you want to go to Junes with me? I'll show you around." Sasha offered.

"What, is this a date or something?" Shin asked as they both laughed. After Shin gathered his things, they left the school together.

_After School, Junes Food Court_

Shin and Sasha were enjoying the steaks that were served.

"It's been a while since I had steak. But I'm more surprised that we got a discount for it," Shin said as he cut a piece and chewed.

"Well, it's because I work here and my brother's the one that manages this branch of Junes. He has a list as to whose meals he could cover any setbacks with, and Narukami and the Dojima's are all on that list." Sasha explained as she drank from a cup of orange juice. She then looked around warily.

"But I wouldn't tell any of the usual customers that, nobody else knows this but us." Sasha whispered secretly. Shin laughed and continued eating the steak when he saw his brother and a brown-haired man walking toward them.

"Oh, great. Here comes torture." Sasha mumbled as she finished her drink. Shin looked at her, confused as to what she meant and turned toward Yu and the newcomer. The newcomer had on a brown tuxedo which meant he was a man of high standards, his name-tag read Yosuke Hanamura, Manager. His short brown hair was combed neatly, fitting the position he was in. The look in his brown eyes seemed to gleam at the prospect of a new person in town.

"So this is him, huh? Hi, I'm Yosuke Hanamura; I see you've already met my younger sister, Sasha." The man said, taking a seat. Yu also took a seat.

"So you're this branch's Manager, Yes?" Shin asked as Yosuke nodded.

"So what are you two doing?" Shin asked,

"Just hanging out, we are friends after all. Right, partner?" Yosuke asked. Yu nodded and turned to Shin.

"So Shin, how was your first day?" Yu asked.

"It was cool, met the teacher, and met some students, you know, the usual stuff." Shin said as he gestured to the pocket which held a velvet key, Yu looked and saw the paper that Shin had out, he grabbed it and quickly looked at it. Yu's expression darkened as he crumpled up the paper before anyone else could see it. Yosuke noticed the paper.

"What's that?" Yosuke asked his friend. Yu looked at him and smiled.

"Just a small matter, just between us brothers," Yu said as Shin nodded in agreement. Yosuke didn't look convinced. Yu noticed this and tried to come up with another explanation. He sighed.

"I guess I can't fool you, huh Yosuke? What my brother just asked me, since he just moved in, was if you had a reasonably-priced TV we could buy?" Yu made up on the spot. That seemed to satisfy Yosuke, as he relaxed.

"Well, in that case Shin, let me show you what we got," Yosuke said, getting up. He looked at Sasha.

"Are you coming, sis?" Yosuke asked as she threw him a glare.

"No!" Sasha stated as she gathered up her things.

"Sasha, what are you doing?" Yosuke asked. Sasha again glared at Yosuke. Her eyes brightened up for just a split-second before she closed her eyes, seemingly in pain.

"I'm going home, I have a headache!" Sasha said, as she angrily stormed off.

"Does that happen often?" Shin asked as Yu looked deep in thought. Yosuke shrugged.

"Well, the huffing and storming off is quite frequent. But headaches, not so much." Yosuke explained. Shin and Yu looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_Will Sasha be the first?_

_Junes, Electronics Department_

"Yeah, Sasha and I don't get along very well, it didn't used to be like this but, now she seems more distant to me, I don't understand why...? Anyway, now's not the time for this, so what kind of TV are you looking for?" Yosuke asked. Shin looked up at all the televisions on display, all plasma flat-screens. Most with HD, and come with built-in DVD-R players. Half of those were 3D capable. But there was one television set that stood out from the rest. Yu noticed this too and stood in front of it as if deciding on whether to get it. He reached out to touch the screen, but pulled back just before his fingers actually hit the screen.

"We'll get this one," Yu called to Yosuke. Shin looked at the price, 1,200,000 yen, and whistled.

"Yu, there is no way we can afford this!" Shin said as Yosuke looked at them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you're in luck, because today is our weekly electronics sale, with the discount to our Junes Club members that brings it down to 850,000 yen." Yosuke said with a smile.

"Really? Are you serious?" Shin asked. Yosuke nodded.

"We're just doing our part to help the poor unfortunates that are still suffering." Yosuke said as he called one of his clerks to package up the TV set as Yu pulled out his charge card and paid at the register.

"Thank you very much, please come again." The cashier thanked Yu after finishing the purchase.

_Evening, Dojima-Narukami Residence_

When the brothers got back from Junes, they noticed that Uncle and Nanako weren't home yet.

"So, this idea of buying a TV was the only thing you could think of?" Shin asked Yu as they set the television down on the table.

"Yeah, it was better than telling Yosuke the truth, right?" Yu replied as he began to cut the box open.

"I suppose, but what do you think about it?" Shin asked, recalling the way Sasha looked all tired and upset.

"I'm hoping beyond all hope it's just lack of sleep, but... Shin, why don't you start unplugging that TV," Yu ordered. Shin began unplugging the TV.

"Won't Uncle be surprised by this?" Shin asked, continuing his work.

"Actually, Uncle's wanted a new TV for some time now. I don't think he'll mind." Yu replied, reading the instructions on what plug goes where.

"Speaking of family, where's Nanako?" Shin asked pulling the last plug.

"She left a note saying she was visiting a friend for a few hours, don't worry. She'll be back." Yu replied again crossing over to help lift the TV.

"Easy does it." Yu cautioned as we carried the old TV to our room. About 10 minutes later we had the new TV all set up and ready to watch.

"Whew, finally! Say Yu, what were you saying about Sasha?" Shin asked, settling down on the couch.

"Oh, I was just hoping that she wasn't afflicted with that 'disease' that Izanami talked about." Yu said as he walked toward the TV and touched it, when he did it caused a white ripple to form on the screen. Shin sat up in shock.

"What did you just do, Yu?" Shin asked.

"As I expected, the gateway is open for us now," Yu said looking up at Shin.

"What?" Shin asked, looking at the TV screen suddenly compelled to touch it.

_Just what is this?_

Shin couldn't hold it anymore and touched the screen; finding out his touch had the same effect. But as he was touching it the compulsion to go through was even stronger. As his arm was about halfway through, he heard a voice, a hand grabbed his uniform but the force dragging him in was too strong and pulled Shin completely inside, along with whoever grabbed him.

_Inside the TV World_

As Shin hit the ground he rolled aside somewhat to avoid the other impact of the body that fell behind him. He got up and looked around expecting to see Yu with him but instead found Uncle Dojima standing before him, pistol drawn.

"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Shin asked.

"I was trying to pull you back, and you pulled me in with you, just what the hell is going on here?" Dojima asked, demanding an explanation. Shin was about to say something when a dark hole opened up and Yu flew out of it, landing on his feet like he had practiced this.

"Yu!" Shin cried out, relieved as he saw his Beginner's Rapier and Yu's Blade of Totsuka. Yu handed Shin the rapier.

"Yu, what the hell is going on here? Where are we?" Dojima asked. Yu sighed.

"Well, I was hoping I could avoid a long explanation but, in short, we fell through the TV." Yu confirmed looking about. Dojima looked shocked as he replied.

"We fell through the TV?" Yu nodded.

"Is there any way to get back?" Dojima asked.

"There should be, I've done this before." Yu said, looking off into the distance. Shin also took this time to look around. They were standing in an area that looked very much like a recording studio. There were all sorts of medical signs on the floor and a hospital bed set up. No one was in the bed. Before the bed was a glowing blue butterfly like the one Shin had seen arriving at Inaba. Across the hall there was a blue door, with 2 locks one on each side. The door itself seemed like it would never open. As Shin approached the door he felt the Velvet Key vibrate in response to one of the locks. He took the key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. When he did the hinges on the side his keyhole was on disappeared as the door swung open.

_The Velvet Room_

Shin walked inside to find Igor and Erika waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Shin Narukami. It's so nice to see you again." Igor greeted as Erika smiled and bowed her greeting. Shin felt a small flush in his cheeks but put the feeling aside.

"So, what do I do here?" Shin asked taking a seat.

"Allow me to explain about your power, Persona, it is a manifestation of your psyche, Think of it as a mask that you wear as you face the world around you. However, your power is still weak." Igor explained.

"What do you mean 'weak'? Is there a way to make the power stronger?" Shin asked.

"To use your power, you must channel your inner strength; it grows as you develop your ties, Social Links if you will, with others." Igor continued.

"My Social Links? Like people I make friends with?" Shin asked. Igor nodded.

"Indeed, in time, those ties will become your eyes to the truth," Igor finished.

"In developing these bonds, you may find yourself finding new bonds to be spun." Erika added in the sweet voice of an angel.

"Your persona ability on the other hand, very intriguing as it is, is indeed a wild card of sorts, completely dependent upon your social links. Cypher, who heeded your calling, is also a very special persona, not a single other one like him." Igor exclaimed, almost happily.

"I see, but I don't like making friends for power, I make them for the right reasons." Shin firmly stated. Igor nodded.

"All the same, don't forget, that your friends bring you power." Igor said.

"Well I suppose I should thank you for the info but..." Shin was about to say before he was interrupted.

"No thanks are necessary, young Narukami. We are just performing our duty assisting our guests. Until next time, farewell." Igor said as Shin got up and exited the velvet room.

_TV world_

Shin left the velvet room to see Dojima and Yu discussing the current events.

"So, you're saying that this is a TV world, where you and your friends came here and fought these Shadows? All during the murder case 3 years ago?" Dojima asked as Yu nodded again.

"Yeah, and now we have another problem, there's some sort of weird virus going around and we've been called to stop it," Yu explained.

"You? How? And who called you?" Dojima asked. Shin then decided to speak up.

"Izanami called us in our dreams, because we're the only ones who can fight these beings." Shin said crossing to Yu's side. Dojima still looked confused.

"Izanami? Who is that...?" Dojima started to ask and then drew his gun and pointed it behind the Narukamis. Both the Narukamis turned and saw a weird stuffed animal-like thing peeking around a corner.

"Who's there?" The bear-like thing asked, hesitantly. Yu perked up, recognizing the voice.

"Teddie? Teddie is that you?" he asked. The bear popped out.

"Sensei? Sensei! It is you. I'm so glad, you've come back. I'm so bear-y happy!" The being known as Teddie shouted causing Yu to chuckle.

"Still making those Bear puns?" Yu asked hugging his friend. Teddie's costume was more of a clown or perhaps a mascot. Big Bear head, Big Black eyes, Clown clothes and little arms and legs. Teddie then looked at Shin and Dojima.

"Sensei? Who are they?" Teddie asked, Yu pointed to Dojima first.

"You remember my uncle, Right? You played with his daughter, my cousin, Nanako?" Yu prodded.

"Oh right! Nana-Chan, I played with her lots. Good to see you well, Sir." Teddie said, acknowledging Dojima. Yu then pointed to Shin.

"And he, is my little brother Shin," Yu said to Teddie as he walked toward Shin.

"Do you have the power as well?" He asked, Shin nodded, unsure of what to say. Teddie sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so bear-y worried when I sensed visitors to this world and..." Teddie was cut off by Yu.

"Teddie, listen to me, have there been any other visitors besides us?" Yu asked his tone serious. Teddie shook his head. Yu sighed in thought, no doubt trying to pin down how the virus spread.

"So how are we to get home?" Dojima said glancing at Yu and Shin before returning his gaze to Teddie. Teddie then straightened and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong, Ted?" Shin asked, Teddie looked back, with only a touch of fear in his eyes.

"Shadows, they're here!" Teddie said, reaching into a pouch and readying his Claw, Spirit Fang. Yu heard this and gripped his sword tight in his fists, whilst Shin drew his Rapier and moved over to the side a bit to give himself more room. Dojima was also looking around too. Yu whispered to Teddie.

"Both Shin and I will be fine, at least protect Uncle for me?" Yu asked, Teddie smiled and nodded.

"Sure Sensei, you can count on me!" Teddie said as he backed away towards Dojima.

"Yu, I'm not even going to ask, but you better tell me later." Shin said to Yu as the Narukamis prepared for the incoming shadows. Within moments the squad of shadows appeared. A good 50 shadows were spotted. Among them were the types fought the day before as well as a few new types, such as, walking hands, and balances. There were even some shadows that looked like fish.

"So those are these shadow things?" Dojima asked, Yu turned back toward his uncle.

"Do you still need any proof? Let us take care of this and you'll see," Yu said as he turned back to the force ahead of him.

"No, you two get behind me, I'll deal with this. I don't want you two getting hurt." Dojima said as he stepped forward with his gun drawn, taking aim. As he did, one of the balances hopped forward drawing energy to it and shot a ball of fire at Dojima.

"Shit, it's an Agi spell," Yu said as he pulled Dojima out of the way and dispersed the rest of the spell using his sword.

"Please, Uncle just stay back and let us handle this. I'm sorry." Yu pleaded. Dojima, seeing how he was only causing them worry nodded and stepped back.

"You two just be careful OK?" Dojima asked as Yu grinned and walked back to Shin.

"Shin, are you ready?" Yu asked, Shin chuckled.

"I feel like I'm taking an exam in school." Shin said as a card began to form in his hand.

"Well, if you survive, you pass, Right?" Yu smiled as his own card appeared in his hand. He looked back at Dojima.

"You wanted proof of my story? I'll show you proof." Yu shouted back before looking at Shin again. The Narukamis both nodded simultaneously and shouted.

"PERSONA!" With Yu crushing his card and Shin slashing it with the Rapier. The power exploded once more as their personae took form once again.

"Wow!" Teddie cried out, pleasantly surprised that his Sensei could summon his persona after 3 years.

"So that's a persona?" Dojima muttered as Izanagi and Cypher finished forming and readied their weapons. The first line of shadows charged.

"Go, Cypher!" Shin called out as Cypher nodded and charged ahead and roared a loud cry before swinging the sword down and cleaving 2 shadows and damaging a 3rd from the shock-wave. Shin then dove forward and finished it by stabbing through the mask.

Yu had 5 shadows surrounding him as he cut the weakened one with his sword. He quickly pulled a thought.

"Now, Izanagi!" Yu shouted as he dove behind the persona. Izanagi lifted his blade and swung so fast that in 3 seconds where there used to be 5 shadows were now 50 pieces of shadows, which quickly disappeared. Yu stood up, looked over at Shin and gasped horrified. Shin was being swarmed by shadows. He mentally cursed himself at forgetting that shadows usually go after the weakest.

"Dammit!" Yu cursed and ran toward his brother. Shin was nearly overwhelmed when all the other shadows after the first charge came after him. It was only through Cypher that he lived at all. Cypher's big fist's squashed incoming shadows as Shin cut any who came too close.

_Dammit! I can't keep this up forever! Yu!_

Yu stopped before the mass of shadows, as Izanagi twirled his blade around and began drawing up more energy. Shin, inside the mess was beginning to feel exhausted. A shadow managed to break through and cut Shin on his leg.

"AUGH!" Shin cried out in pain as he angrily cut the mask clean in half. Cypher looked over at his master and after cutting 2 more with his blade, he held out his big hand helping Shin up and as Cypher's hand brushed Shin's bloody leg Cypher's hand glowed and the wound closed as Shin felt a little more energized by it. As he turned, he saw his brother cackling with energy.

"Shin, Get down!" Yu ordered as Shin quickly complied. Izanagi then released a ball of almighty energy into the group of shadows trying to get at Shin.

"Cypher!" Shin cried out, as he felt the big 'man' drop protectively beside Shin. At just that moment the ball of almighty energy exploded engulfing the area and destroyed all the remaining shadows. After a few seconds more, Shin opened his eyes, not realizing that he had them closed. He looked up at the exhausted form of his brother as he slowly sat down and Izanagi faded away. Shin dismissed Cypher and crawled over to Yu, hardly believing he was still alive. Looking over the Narukamis saw Dojima and Teddie rushing towards them.

"So, does this mean I pass?" Shin asked, Yu grinned and pulled Shin into a brother's embrace.

"You did good, Shin." Yu said as the others caught up.

"Wow, Sensei! You da man!" Teddie praised as Yu laughed.

"Hey, I was pretty good too, right Teddie?" Shin asked, appalled. Ted only laughed. Everyone then became silent as Dojima approached. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Yu. I should have trusted you more; you are after all, a grown man now." Dojima apologized. He smiled.

"Now I understand why you kept this a secret for so long, no one in their right mind would believe it. I even wonder if I'm going crazy right now." Dojima said as the Narukamis shook their heads no.

"If there is any way I can make it up to you, please let me know." Dojima said as he hugged the two boys. Yu gave Shin a knowing wink and pushed Dojima off.

"There actually is one thing you can do for us. Can you allow us to use the living room as a sort of a base, since after all the TV is big enough so that grown people can fit through?" Yu asked. Dojima thought for a minute.

"All right, as long as this mission of yours doesn't interfere with your work, or schoolwork." Dojima said, sternly as he glared at both of the Narukamis.

"Don't worry Uncle, it won't." Shin promised. Yu nodded, agreeing.

"Sensei? Shin? Can you come with me for a second?" Teddie asked, his cheeks starting to flush red. The Narukamis nodded and followed Ted a little towards the hospital bed.

"What's up, Ted?" Yu asked, worried for his friend. Teddie looked at the Narukamis.

"How can you two summon your bear-sonas after so much time has passed? I've forgotten how." Teddie asked. Yu just chuckled.

"I'd forgotten too, until yesterday, when the two of us had a dream of Izanami." Yu explained. Teddie gasped at the mention of Izanami.

"What was she doing? Didn't she disappear after that last battle? What's going on?" Teddie belted out the questions. Yu quickly explained the situation to Teddie.

"So you fear this Sa-Chan might be first?" Teddie said after hearing the predicament that the Narukamis were in. The Narukamis both nodded as Teddie thought.

"Hm! Sensei, I'll do whatever I can to help, let's save Sa-Chan and any others who get hit by this mysterious disease!" Teddie exclaimed, getting fired up. He put his paw forward.

"He he, this is like the time we solved the murder case and defeated Amino-Saguri, right Sensei?" Teddie said as Shin put his hand on top of Teddie's. Yu looked stunned for a second and then laughed heartily.

"Yes, Ted. Just like that time and we'll do it again." Yu said as he clasped his hand on top of the two of the others. As the brothers and their friend shared that moment, Shin felt something like power welling within him.

*SMASH* Shin heard as time temporarily stopped. He looked up and saw a tarot card facing away from him, it flipped and it showed a man and a dog on it. The Roman numeral at the bottom of it said 0.

**Thou art I, and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. It brings thee closer to the truth. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to assume the form of those of the Fool arcana.**

(Shin Narukami has established the Soul Warriors Social Link of the Fool arcana. Shin has learned **Cypher link.**)

When the card dissipated and shone its light over Shin he was filled with energy.

_So this is the Social link that Igor was talking about? And what did it mean by Assume the form of?_

Time started up again as Yu looked into Shin's eyes. He withdrew his hand and walked towards Dojima.

"So Ted, how do we get out of here?" Shin asked as Teddie grinned.

"One exit, coming right up." Teddie said as he tapped the ground three times as a misaligned tower of TVs appeared.

"So our exit is more TVs?" Dojima asked. Shin also stepped forward and looked through the TV's and saw their home in the screens. Yu looked at one of the other screens and gasped.

"Crap, Nanako's home!" Yu said as the other three looked and saw exactly as Souji said. Nanako was watching TV at this very moment. Shaking out what seemed to be water from her hair.

"I wonder, is it raining?" Yu asked himself.

"Great, what do we do? If we go through not only will we drop right in front of her, she'll probably be scared out of her mind." Shin asked. As soon as Shin said that, Nanako looked up and walked toward the phone.

"Go, Now!" Yu said, jumping through. Dojima jumped through right after and Shin followed.

_Dojima-Narukami Residence_

"Hello, Dojima-Narukami Residence." Nanako greeted as she picked up the phone. She thought she heard something after she picked up the phone but discarded it as the person at the other end.

"Hey, Nanako. How are you doing?" The voice of Yosuke on the line said. She smiled. She liked Yosuke and all of her cousin's other friends, and when Yosuke's sister moved to Inaba last year she was the first person to be friendly with her. They forged a fast bond and played with each other a lot.

"Just fine Yosuke, thanks." She cheerfully said. Yosuke sighed on the line.

"Okay, good. I was a little worried. Sasha hasn't been feeling well and I heard you came over today." Yosuke said. Nanako frowned. She knew Sasha wasn't feeling right but Sasha said it wasn't out of the ordinary. Nanako wasn't so sure, she remembered what happened when she was in the hospital and almost died. It was during that time that Nanako would often have dreams about a really beautiful and kind lady all dressed in white that kind of reminded her of her mother. Nanako often told her about her own life. The lady listened to her with a kind smile and actually gave her advice. After she got better she thought the dreams were done. They have not happened for 2 years; they only started up again two weeks before Shin moved to Inaba. This woman told her about the virus that will infest Inaba and if not stopped, the world. She was told this virus was very similar to what she experienced 3 years before. She was also told the things she should watch out for and to tell Yu if it gets worse. These were almost the same symptoms, minus the headache: Shortness of breath, barely able to move, feeling sleepy all the time. She had to leave early because of this.

"But I'm okay though, tell Sasha I hope she feels better." Nanako said.

"Sure thing, Nanako. Say, is Yu there right now?" Yosuke asked, and Nanako looked toward the living room where at first no one was there and saw that the Narukamis and her father were just sitting there with the TV turned off. Nanako gasped, Shocked.

"What's wrong, Nanako?" Yosuke asked, hearing the gasp.

"H-he's right here, Yosuke." Nanako stammered as she handed the phone to Yu.

"Hey Yosuke, what's up?" Yu asked.

"Sasha isn't feeling well and I thought I would get your opinion on this. Remember how the Fog was covering Inaba for a good month and people were getting sick from that and stuff?" Yosuke asked.

"That was only a rumor, no one knows for sure if that's what caused it." Yu said.

"What about Nanako?" Yosuke asked, Yu looked toward Nanako. She was currently hugging Dojima.

"That was because of the other world, anyway Yosuke, why are you asking me?" Yu said getting irritated.

"Because I think Sasha's got it too. I'm worried. She hasn't moved since Nanako left. I fear she might..." Yosuke said. Yu cut him off.

"Don't say it, Yosuke. Just believe in her, she'll pull through. She's a fighter, like Nanako." Yu said.

"Okay, but is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Yosuke asked. At the moment he asked that the clock struck twelve and the TV began to show an image.

"Big Bro?" Nanako said the fear evident in her voice as she looked at the image on the screen. Yu turned to look.

"Yosuke, look at your TV, tell me what you see." Yu said quickly. Shin and Dojima sat up and looked. The image was kind of blurry so that details couldn't be made out. But the person on the screen was definitely a woman. She had long hair and she was wearing a black dress.

"What the, the Midnight Channel's back? But I thought we ended all that!" Yosuke exclaimed over the line.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen her before?" Dojima asked. Shin had been thinking the same thing. Nanako suddenly gasped.

"It's Sasha, it has to be!" Nanako cried out. The Narukamis and Dojima looked at her then back at the image that suddenly became a lot clearer. They could now tell that it was indeed Sasha. The black dress she wore was much like the ones that Gothic chicks would wear.

"What's she doing there?" Shin asked. Yu only shook his head.

"This is worse than I feared." Yu said.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Yosuke asked, frantically.

"I'll explain tomorrow but be ready to take Sasha with you when I do Yosuke!" Yu said as he hung up.

"Dammit! My fears just keep coming true." Yu said as the TV image faded.

"What in god's name was that?" Dojima asked, Yu sighed.

"That was the Midnight channel. It was the main point of our investigation 3 years ago. Izanami…" Yu started as he looked at Nanako, still staring at the blank screen. Yu then looked outside and found in dismay that it was indeed raining.

"Nanako?" Dojima said, trying to get his daughter's attention. Nanako still wouldn't move. She finally spoke in a soft voice.

"It comes. Beware, Warriors of the Soul." Nanako voice combined with another said. Nanako looked up to Yu and he gasped looking at her eyes. Shin rushed to his brother's side and saw those eyes himself. The gold eyes that shone with power.

"Izanami?" Yu asked tentatively. Nanako's head nodded, clearly in Izanami's control.

"What have you done to Nanako?" Dojima said, his hand on his gun. Izanami put a hand up.

"Patience Ryotaro, Your daughter will be returned to you." Izanami said, as she walked over to Yu and Shin.

"Wait, how are you able to possess my daughter?" Dojima said, getting up.

"Do you remember your accident 3 years ago, during your pursuit of Namatame?" Izanami asked. Dojima nodded.

"Your daughter was thrown into the TV world at that time, where my influence reigned for a time. After Yu and his friends rescued her she almost perished due to the fog and the stress, and my influence. When Yu and the others went to confront Namatame, I saw their resolve and their belief. It awakened something inside me that I had forgotten, something that I once had myself. They all loved her dearly and were almost beside themselves with grief. So I decided to give her a second chance, because I found through their love that I loved them too. Because of that and Yu besting me, this girl is my only link to your world." Izanami explained.

"Then why did we have to fight you?" Yu asked, amazed at this explanation.

"Because I had to prove it to myself. I had to prove that the love I had given wasn't just a fleeting thing; I saw that through your potential, all the friends you made and the power it gave you. It gave me a reason to believe in humanity again." Izanami said as she stepped toward the TV, placing her hand on it causing the ripple again.

"I created the window to cater to both worlds. Those who wish to see and those who wish to be shown. As of this moment, I'm afraid Sasha must face her other self and be freed of the virus. It will be a difficult task for you but I'm sure you can handle it, My Chosen." Izanami said stepping back.

"Chosen? What about the others?" Yu asked. Izanami grasped Yu hands again.

"If they wish to join as well I give you the means to open their eyes again." Izanami said as energy flowed through him again only it wasn't a crackling power; it was more of a tendril of strength. Seven cards flowed around Yu, each with the personas of his dear friends, Susano-o, Suzuka Gongen, Amaterasu, Kamui, Rokuten Maoh, Kazenon, and Yamato-Takeru. The cards disappeared and Izanami withdrew her hands. Shin looked on in awe as Dojima, who was also in awe but for a different reason. Now that he knew the reason for Nanako's survival, he began to respect her a bit.

"Yu, Shin, Ryotaro, there is one other thing you should know, Nanako has defeated the virus once and she will do it again, however." Izanami put her hand up to forestall any complaints. She knew the others would react to Nanako getting sick again.

"I can not help her this time; it will be up to you and your friends Yu, and Shin. The reason I tell you this is because she must face her other self as well. She is also one of my chosen." Izanami said, sadly. Both Narukamis gasped in surprise.

"What?!" the Narukamis practically screamed out.

"What do you mean she's one of your chosen, Izanami?" Dojima asked, fearing for his daughter's safety.

"I'm sorry Ryotaro; in saving her I unwillingly involved her in this mess. She has no choice but to face her other self or else, she will die." Izanami explained. Dojima was speechless, as he sat back on the couch.

"So we have to take Nanako with us?" Yu asked, gesturing to the TV. Izanami nodded.

"So we have to save Sasha and Nanako." Shin said as Izanami nodded once more.

"Just to forewarn you, Nanako will be my link to you in this world, she knows the situation and has the potential. Yu, Shin, take care of her." Izanami said as the Narukamis nodded, promising they would as the gold glow left Nanako's eyes. She then collapsed on the floor.

"Nanako!" Dojima cried out scooping up his daughter. The Narukami's looked over at her and breathed a sigh of relief that she was only asleep.

"I'm going to put her to bed, you two should get some sleep too. It will be a long day for you all tomorrow, right?" Dojima asked as the Narukamis nodded and went to their room.

**A/n: Wow! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Anyway, with this new information the Narukamis must now save the one they care about most and the new friend they made. Will this virus spread any further or is it contained within these two?**

**Once again, honest opinions and Comments are welcome.**

**Stats:**

**Shin Narukami**

**LV: 5**

**Hp: 116**

**Sp: 68**

**Current weapon: Beginner's Rapier**

**Special Ability: Cypher Link**

**Shin's Persona: Cypher**

**LV: 5**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Strength: N/A**

**Weakness: Pierce and Dark**

**ST: 6**

**MG: 4**

**EN: 6**

**AG: 5**

**LU: 4**

**Skills: Cleave, Bash, Dia, Double Fang, Garu**

**Next Skill: Sonic Punch (LV 7)**

**Yu Narukami**

**LV: 6**

**Hp: 124**

**Sp: 78**

**Weapon: Blade of Totsuka**

**Special Ability: Unknown**

**Yu's Persona: Izanagi-No-Okami**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: World**

**Strength: All except Almighty**

**Weakness: None**

**ST: 37**

**MG: 37**

**EN: 36**

**AG: 37**

**LU: 36**

**Skills: Mind Charge, Megido, Gale Slash**

**Next Skill: Zio (LV 7)**

**And here are the social link levels.**

**Fool: LV 1 (Cypher Link Time: 1 Min)**

**Also, Cypher Link is basically this: Cypher now has the ability to temporarily assume the shape and abilities of a persona that Shin has established a Social link with. ex. For Magician Lv 1, he assumes the form of Nekomata and has abilities relevant to Cypher's level. He cannot however, assume the form of a more powerful persona until the social link that corresponds to the arcana is leveled up. Ex. If Magician is at level 1, Cypher couldn't assume the form of Surt. But he could, at level 10. The time limit for Cypher link is 1 min. for every level in the Fool social link. (Max. 10)**

**Many more abilities are waiting to be learned as the social links increase.**


	3. An Ordeal of Justice

**Saving the Sister of the Magician, Part 1**

**An Ordeal of Justice**

_April 8, 2015, Early morning, Dojima-Narukami residence_

Shin and Yu both shot up at the sound of the alarm and began to get ready for the long and hard day ahead. They both knew what they had to do, and both were resolved. They both got ready and went downstairs. Nanako had just finished the eggs for breakfast as the Narukamis came down.

"Same as usual right?" Nanako asked Yu. He nodded and took his plate and began to eat. Nanako then began to brew up coffee for him.

"Actually, make it stronger, okay Nanako?" Yu asked looking at her; she nodded and added more beans to the mix. Shin sat down with his plate after grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"So Nanako, How are you feeling?" Shin asked before taking a bite. Nanako turned and smiled as she grabbed her plate and sat down at the table, just as the toast was done.

"A little anxious, I guess!" Nanako said, buttering her toast. Yu looked up from his food.

"How long have you known about what's going on?" Yu asked. Nanako fidgeted.

"About 2 weeks ago, the woman came to me in my dreams and warned me about the virus. She said to tell you if it ever got worse. Does this count?" Nanako asked, worriedly. Yu sighed.

"Yeah, it counts alright. What else did Izanami tell you?" Yu asked. Nanako looked at him skeptically.

"The woman in your dreams." Yu finished when he realized she did not know her name.

"So that's her name," Nanako said to herself, she took another breath and began.

"She told me that she needed your help to stop this virus and that she asked me to watch out for the symptoms that I had when I got sick. Also, she told me what would happen if this virus isn't stopped." Nanako continued.

"What would happen, Nanako?" Shin asked. Nanako took another breath.

"She said that the entire world would suffer the same fate as what almost happened to me." Nanako said. Yu then slammed his head on the table.

"Dammit! This isn't just a battle to save Inaba or Sasha; this is a fight to save the entire world from extinction!" Yu exclaimed angrily. Shin could not believe what he had heard.

_A battle to save humanity itself? You have to be kidding me._

"So, how much do you know?" Yu asked, composing himself again, rubbing his slightly sore head.

"Everything, she told me everything. About what to expect, and what I must do." Nanako said hanging her head low as if she was regretting something.

"And what must you do?" Yu asked, out of curiosity. Nanako suddenly rushed to her cousin, crying.

"I have to face myself! I'm scared, Big bro. I don't want to, I don't wanna." Nanako cried out as she cried in his protective embrace. The coffee pot stopped and Shin got up to pour his brother a cup while Yu comforted Nanako. In a minute, she stopped crying.

"It's all right Nanako. We'll help you, we'll be there for you." Yu was saying.

"I also know that if I don't face myself, I'll die." Nanako whimpered. Yu and Shin looked at each other, knowing who had told her.

_Dammit! I was hoping she wouldn't have known that!_

"I know I have to do it, but I'm still scared." Nanako said as she got out of Yu's embrace. She then began making a pot of coffee for herself as the phone rang. Shin went to answer it.

"Hello, Dojima-Narukami residence!" Shin greeted into the phone. A frantic voice on the line practically screamed out.

"Is Yu there? Please tell me he's there!" Yosuke exclaimed. Shin looked at Yu who signaled for the phone to be on speaker, Shin pushed the button. Yosuke's frantic voice was now heard throughout the room.

"Please be there, Yu! I don't know if my heart can take this." Yosuke was saying as Shin put the phone on the table. Yu took a deep breath as both Nanako and Shin covered their ears.

"YOSUKE, SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN FOR A MINUTE!" Yu yelled at the phone as it quieted down after a second.

"Yu? Oh thank god I caught you in time. Sasha's not waking up." Yosuke's voice said. The Narukamis and Nanako looked at each other knowing what this meant.

"Okay, listen to me, carefully." Yu ordered. He took a few seconds to compose his thoughts and continued.

"Something is going on. We have to find out what it is. Sasha is an innocent victim, so yes we have to save her but, to do that I'll need your help." Yu continued.

"So what do I have to do?" Yosuke asked.

"Go to work like normal, call Sasha in sick. When school gets out, meet us at our place, and bring Sasha, and Malakh." Yu finished. Shin looked at his brother in confusion

"Bring Sasha? My knives? Why?" Yosuke asked. Yu smiled.

"I may have an idea on how to make Sasha better," Yu said, causing a curious glance from Nanako and Shin. Yosuke thought for a minute.

"All right, I'll be there, see you then, partner." Yosuke said hanging up. Yu handed the phone to Shin as he finished off his eggs and took a sip of his coffee. Shin hung up the phone.

"And let me guess, we go to school like normal and come home after." Shin asked.

"Yes, and Shin, is there a guy in your class named Kanji Tatsumi?" Yu asked. Shin nodded.

"During your lunch break try to explain the situation to him, I'll write him a letter for you to help." Yu said as he grabbed a pen and some paper and began writing to him.

"Wait, what? What can he do to help?" Shin asked wondering why Yu would need his help. Without looking up Yu continued.

"Because he is one of my friends. And he's the only one who's currently available to help besides Yosuke, Yukiko and Ted." Yu explained as he finished the letter. He folded it up and handed it to Shin.

"Who's Yukiko?" Shin asked, Nanako just chuckled.

"She's Big bro's girlfriend, silly!" Nanako said as Yu face-palmed in embarrassment. Shin could only laugh as he realized what this meant.

_And in all likelihood, my future sister in law._

"Nanako, Shin, are you ready for school?" Yu asked getting up. He went to Nanako and brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Yu said as he got his suitcase and got ready to leave. Shin and Nanako hurried to follow him.

_Morning, Yasogami High classroom 3-2_

The class was listening to Ms. Takeba's lecture as Shin got a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kanji discreetly hold out a paper to him. Shin took it and silently opened it underneath his desk.

"I need to talk to you at lunch break." The note said, Shin smiled inwardly.

_Aha, how convenient! I wonder if Kanji realizes anything yet._

He gave Kanji a quick thumbs up saying that he would listen and continued listening to Ms. Takeba's lecture, which was about the origin of religion.

_Lunchtime_

As Shin took out his Bento, he turned his desk so that it was facing Kanji.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Shin asked as he began eating a little rice. Kanji took a deep breath and began.

"Well, uh...I uh... I wanted to ask if you were related to Yu-Senpai." Kanji asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I'm his little brother. Why do you ask?" Shin said finishing another bite. Kanji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good that makes things easier. I've been worried about Sasha ever since the school year started and I didn't want to bother him when he is busy at the Amagi Inn and..." Kanji explained quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Kanji! Calm down. Take a breath and explain slower." Shin said trying to understand.

"Well, basically I remembered something similar happened a few years back to Senpai's cousin and I was going to ask him about it." Kanji continued.

_He's smarter that I gave him credit for._

"Yeah, she's really sick and in fact there is a way to help her." Shin said as he took the letter Yu wrote and gave it to him. Kanji opened it up and scanned through it. His expression darkened.

"Are you shitting me?" Kanji asked. Shin shook his head. The contents of Yu's letter were as follows:

"My Dear Friend Kanji, we have a situation in which we need your help, there's a virus going around Inaba and unless it is stopped, it will spread to the entire world. Humanity as we know it will be wiped out. We are all meeting at my place after school if you wish to join us. Shin, Yosuke, Nanako and myself are already waiting for you to join. Your friend,Yu Narukami. P.S. If you do decide to join, bring your Perun Plate...and maybe some animal crackers."

"So, why is Nanako with us?" Kanji asked. Shin took a breath.

"It's a long story and basically, she's one of us." Shin replied as the bell that lunch was over rang. Shin began to turn his desk back towards the front as Kanji grabbed his arm.

"Shin, I don't know what is going on but I intend to find out, I might be a little late but I'll be there." Kanji said. Shin smiled at this small victory.

_Meanwhile... At the Amagi Inn_

"What do you mean, your place? You know I want to be with you and all but, I can't just leave work to visit you, as much as I would like to." the Woman was saying to Yu. She was wearing a red Kimono with a light pink sash, with yellow flower designs on the fabric that she made herself. Yu had to admit that it looked really good on her. He looked to her face, her sleek hazel eyes, her luscious red lips and her raven-black hair cascading down her back. Nothing about this woman was not appealing, she was his pair and she knew it.

"Yukiko, please, this is really important." Yu pleaded to her. The woman, now known as Yukiko crossed her arms across her chest as she looked up at his own face.

"And how important is this?" She asked. Yu sighed.

"Izanami-important." Yu simply said, Yukiko gasped.

"What? What is she doing now?" Yukiko asked looking for something.

"It's not what she's doing; it's what she can't do and asked us to do." Yu said as he proceeded to explain the situation thus far. 5 minutes passed.

"Oh, so you're saying that this virus could destroy the world?" Yukiko asked as Yu nodded.

"Then we have to do something, I'll just tell the rest of the staff that I'm feeling ill and take the rest of the day off." Yukiko said with a smile. Yu almost laughed.

"You don't have to take it now..." Yu was about to say when he was silenced by her finger on his lips.

"But I want to and that's all that matters, besides we could use a little alone time before we have to save the world again. Right?" Yukiko asked with a sly grin. Yu could not help but grin himself.

"Let's at least make sure you have an extra change of clothes, just in case." Yu said as Yukiko hugged her boyfriend and kissed him.

_Evening, Dojima-Narukami Residence_

Yu, Nanako, Yosuke and an unconscious Sasha were waiting for Shin as he and Kanji got to the house. Kanji saw Sasha and rushed in tossing his shield down. Sasha was wearing a pink shirt with a butterfly design and jeans. Souji sat on the Sofa in the Yasogami High uniform he had kept for nostalgic purposes. Nanako wore a blue shirt with platypus design on it and brown pants with some worn out sneakers that she had worn the previous spring. Yosuke wore a brown leather jacket with a green Junes shirt underneath and black jeans that provided flexible movement.

"No, Sasha," Kanji said. Yu put a hand on Kanji's Shoulder.

"It's good to see you're here Kanji. You will make a good addition to our team." Yu said with a smile.

"Hey Kanji, long time no see." Yosuke said, patting his friend's back. He smiled.

"Good to see you again, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji greeted. Shin brought over the plate at that point.

"Gee, you're strong Kanji; I can barely drag this thing." Shin huffed, as everyone laughed. The reunion continued as a woman in a red dress came walking down the stairs from the Narukami's room.

"Is everyone here yet?" She asked as the noisy reunion stopped and turned toward the voice.

"Shin, you haven't met right? This is Yukiko Amagi, my girlfriend," Yu said as they shook hands in greeting. She wore a red dress made out of an expensive fabric that showed her curves and her raven-black hair was brushed straight down her back. It took Shin every ounce of willpower not to turn completely red of embarrassment.

_She looks completely amazing. I can totally get what Yu sees in her._

Everyone else also looked on in awe. Kanji had to fight to contain a nosebleed. Nanako was admiring her.

"Wow, Yukiko-San, dressed to impress huh?" Yosuke asked. Yukiko only smiled.

"We have to do this in style right?" Yukiko replied as she took an ougi, Boundless Sea, from a pocket of her dress and flicked it open. Shin was visibly startled at the look in Yukiko's eyes. It was almost as though there was a fierce fire burning through those eyes

_Holy Crap! This woman means business!_

Shin was not the only one who was startled. Yosuke gulped as Yu's face turned pale.

"I would not want to be those shadows that get in Yukiko-Senpai's way." Kanji said softly. Yu gave a light chuckle at the comment.

"Neither would I my friend, neither would I." Yu said agreeing. Yukiko's expression softened after that as the tension was cut. Everyone relaxed again. Yu then got off the couch and bade everyone to be seated as he called up Nanako. She rose and stood beside him.

"Now listen everyone, to make the long story short, Izanami contacted my brother and I through our dreams a few days ago. She told us that we were needed to combat the new threat, which happens to be a virus. She said that if this virus is not stopped we will all die, and not just us, or the town of Inaba. The entire world will soon pay this price." Yu began as gasps were heard from Kanji, Yukiko and Yosuke.

"The virus has already started on some, like Sasha here," Yu said as everyone present turned to look at the prone form of Sasha.

"There is but one way to save her, and it involves something we haven't done in about 3 years." Yu said as murmurs flew about. Nanako whispered into Yu's ear.

"Should I tell them yet?" Yu held up one finger, signaling in one minute.

"So what do we have to do, Senpai?" Kanji asked, resting his Shield down. Yu and Nanako stepped apart from each other as Yu touched the TV behind him causing the white ripple. The others gasped in surprise.

"That's the TV you bought yesterday," Yosuke said.

"What in the world?" Yukiko asked, amazed

"Isn't that the same TV we always went through?" Kanji asked, Yu looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Kanji this TV is the one we always used to travel to Teddie's world and we have to go there again." Yu explained.

"Wait! How and why does Nanako-Chan know about this?" Yosuke asked. Yu nodded to Nanako to begin.

"Remember that time 3 years ago when I almost died?" Nanako began as the others nodded, remembering the worry they felt and the pain at almost losing a dear loved one.

"Well, ever since then I've had dreams of the one you called Izanami." Nanako continued, causing a gasp to arise.

"What did she say?" Kanji asked.

"She said that she was sorry to put me in this situation and that in order for me to survive the next virus, I have to face myself, or I will die." Nanako continued. Another gasp was heard.

"Do you really have to go through this?" Yukiko asked. Nanako nodded.

"I have no choice, if I want to live, and I do. I also wished to help because she was so nice to me. She then told me that if it was not for what you did with Namatame, I would have died." Nanako finished as she sat down.

"What do you mean with Namatame?" Yosuke asked, confused.

"Yosuke, calm down. Remember when we interrogated Namatame and the Midnight Channel came on and showed us what we thought were Namatame's true feelings?" Yu asked

"Oh yeah, we were all pretty upset at what he did to Nanako-Chan. I know I was not thinking straight. I don't think any of us were at that point." Yosuke recalled.

"Apparently, Izanami was watching us at that point, testing us. We barely passed that test and saved Nanako's life. However, thanks to that, and that we beat her in battle, Nanako is now Izanami's only contact in this realm. In other words, she can communicate through her." Yu said as everyone, except for Shin looked at Nanako in shock. Nanako shrugged.

"It's true; we found this out last night. When Izanami spoke to us through Nanako, and even controlled her. But, since Nanako knew about it, I'm sure she let her." Shin said as Nanako nodded in accent.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Yukiko asked, worried. Nanako shook her head no.

"No, but she did give us a gift, our 'spark'." Yu said as he outstretched his arm across the table toward the others. His arm started glowing softly.

"Uh...Senpai?" Kanji asked, warily.

"Just touch his arm Kanji, or are you a big wuss?" Shin taunted. Kanji then became upset.

"Hey are you trying to piss me off? Because it's working!" Kanji yelled back as Yosuke placed his hand on Yu's.

"To save Sasha, Nanako and the world. I'm in!" Yosuke said, grinning. Yukiko grabbed Yu's hand and held it.

"Where you go, I go!" Yukiko said. Kanji looked over, saw his friends accepting the offer, and placed his hand atop of Yu's wrist.

"I'm with you till the very end, Senpai!" Kanji exclaimed as power began to surge from Yu's body.

"Let your eyes be open to the truth once more!" Yu called out as incantation began the transfer. Shin and Nanako could see that seven cards were appearing around Yu's head and three of them moved away from the circle and drifted towards the others. Each of them stared in awe as the cards flipped and revealed their personae.

"Susano-o!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Amaterasu!" Yukiko said, with a smile.

"Rokuten-Maou!" Kanji said, his eyes wide. When the transfer of power subsided, they all removed their hands except of course, for Yukiko for obvious reasons.

"It must feel good to have your power back right?" Yu asked, everyone else nodded.

"Unfortunately there is no time to celebrate. We have two goals toady, Rescue Sasha from the virus and help Nanako face herself." Yu said as he touched the TV screen behind him, opening the gate.

"Nanako, here take this." Yosuke said as he handed her one of his Malakh. Nanako looked at it with a mixture of Fear and Confusion.

"You need something to protect yourself, just in case. I'll be all right with one." Yosuke explained. Nanako nodded as she took the knife.

"Well, ladies and gents. Let's go!" Yu said as Yosuke picked up Sasha and Kanji dove through the TV. Yu and Yukiko went in next. Then, Yosuke carrying Sasha. Nanako looked at Shin.

"I'm still scared." Nanako said. Shin took her hand.

"It's going to be just fine. Yu has never once let you down, did he?" Shin asked, Nanako shook her head no.

"No, I trust him, and I trust you Shin. I feel like you won't let me down either." Nanako said as she gave her cousin a quick hug.

**SMASH!** Time stopped as the smashing sound was heard again. A card materialized between Shin and Nanako. This time the card showed a picture of a scale and had the Roman numeral VIII written underneath it.

**Thou art I...and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. It brings thee closer to the truth. Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to assume the form of a Justice arcana.**

(Shin Narukami has established the Nanako Dojima Social link of the Justice arcana. Cypher can now assume the form of Angel of the Justice arcana. Nanako can also take a fatal blow for Shin.*only once she gets her persona*)

_So she is one of my links? I'm OK with that; I wanted to know my cousin better anyway._

The card dissipated and shone its light over Shin, filling him with even more energy.

_Wow! This actually feels amazing! It feels good to have a friend. Even if she is my cousin._

Time started again. Nanako looked toward the TV and held Shin's hand as they both jumped through.

_TV World_

Kanji barreled through the hole and rolled as he hit the ground. He lifted his plate and looked around. Then heard Yu and Yukiko flying through the hole and land. Kanji turned to see his senpai carrying Yukiko bridal-style before he let her down. Yu quickly took her aside as Yosuke came next. He tossed Sasha upwards to push himself down faster and he could not maneuver in time so he landed on his butt. Sasha's body came downwards as Yu rushed to catch her and unfortunately, for Yosuke, Yu was not fast enough so Sasha landed right on top of Yosuke.

"Oww! Dammit, that hurts!" Yosuke yelled as Yu quickly picked up Sasha and Yukiko helped Yosuke to his feet. Finally, Shin and Nanako came through. Shin quickly let go of Nanako's hand and maneuvered himself so that he could cushion her fall.

"Oof!" Shin said as he hit the ground and Nanako fell on top of him. She got up after and giggled.

"That was fun, Shin. Can we do that again?" Nanako asked. Shin grimaced at the thought of doing that again.

"If I do that any more, I'll have a broken back! Then how am I going to help you?" Shin asked mockingly as Nanako pouted a little and got off Shin and helped him up.

"Thank you, Nanako." Shin said as he looked around for that bed he saw here earlier, in another minute he spotted it.

"Is everyone okay?" Yu asked.

"Oww! My butt hurts!" Yosuke complained as the others laughed. Yukiko giggled.

"I suppose that everyone else is okay." Yukiko observed. At that moment, Shin spoke up.

"Guys, can we put Sasha on that bed?" Shin asked. Yu looked at the bed and nodded.

"Yes, let's get her on there." Yu said as they brought her to the bed. Yosuke carefully laid her on the bed, and when he did, the bed started to make a noise.

"What's going on?" Kanji asked, his plate ready. Everyone else stepped back and prepared themselves. The bed started to glow as a beam of light shot out of it onto a space on the floor nearby.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shin stated, worried. The beam started to expand and mold itself into a form. As the form became more visible, it became the form of a woman. Her hair was flowing all the way to the small of her back. As her facial features became more defined, the group saw that it was a copy of Sasha.

"Sasha?!" Yosuke asked, he looked at his sister on the bed and this form before him.

"It can't be, there are two of them?" Yukiko asked. Yu shook his head.

"It's Sasha's Shadow." Souji said, everyone looked at him.

"How can you tell?" Shin asked. Yu pointed at Sasha and Shin looked at the Sasha that was finished forming from the light. Her hair was flowing as if the wind was blowing. However, there was no wind. There was a steady flow of power radiating from her, and the dress she wore was the same one that was shown on the Midnight Channel the night before. She looked up.

"Hello everyone," Shadow Sasha greeted in a voice that sounded like it was intertwined with someone else's.

"Are you Sasha's Shadow?" Yosuke asked, hesitantly. Shadow Sasha chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You know, this world is like everything one could dream of, and the best part is that I now have power, the power to finally take my vengeance." Shadow Sasha exclaimed, dashing for Yosuke.

"What are you doing?" Yosuke asked as he dodged her first strike. Shadow Sasha laughed.

"I'm going to kill you, Yosuke, for everything that you've done to me." Shadow Sasha screamed and rushed at him again.

"What have I done to you?" Yosuke asked, while frantically dodging her attacks.

"What do we do, Yu?" Yukiko asked softly.

"We can't do anything right now, Sasha can't face herself if she is asleep, and we have to wake her up first." Yu said to Yukiko.

"But what if she kills him?" She asked, worried. Yu frowned.

"I won't let that happen!" He said sternly. Shadow Sasha was still chasing Yosuke, Kanji tried to stop her but she just pushed him aside as if he weighed next to nothing.

_Geez! That girl is strong._

"STOP!" A girl's voice screamed out. Shadow Sasha stumbled when she heard this and turned toward the voice. Behind her was Nanako, with one of Yosuke's Malakh pointing at her.

"You shouldn't hurt your own brother, it's not right to hurt your own family!" Nanako confidently said, as Shadow Sasha, stepped back in bewilderment.

"Would you really have turned that knife on your best friend?" Shadow Sasha asked. Nanako stood there for a minute, staring her down, her eyes never leaving Sasha's. Shadow Sasha eventually sighed.

"All right, I won't hurt him, for now." She said slumping down to the floor. At that moment, a familiar voice was heard.

"Sensei!" Teddie's voice cried out as he rushed toward his friend. He stopped and quickly looked at the others before he reached Yu.

"Kanji! Yuki-Chan! Yosuke! Nana-Chan! Shin! I'm so happy to see you all!" Teddie cried out running to Yu's and Yukiko's arms.

"Haha! What's up Ted?" Yu asked. Teddie then looked toward Sasha.

"Is she the one?" He asked, Yu nodded and pointed at Shadow Sasha who was being 'guarded' by Nanako. Teddie then looked back at his friend.

"Oh yeah, a new place has opened, I just happened to spot it." Teddie said as he pointed in the direction of where he came. Yu recalled that it was in the same direction as Nanako's Heaven 3 years before.

"All right, good job Ted. Here, I present a gift to you." Yu said as his arm glowed again. Teddie stared as if mesmerized.

"What are you doing Sensei?" Ted asked as Yukiko came around and took Ted's paw.

"Go on Teddie, touch his arm." Yukiko urged on as Ted reluctantly placed his paw on Yu's.

"Okay, Yuki-Chan. But why?" Teddie asked, but his question became answered by a tendril of power flowing from Yu into Teddie.

"Let your eyes be open to the truth once more!" Yu spoke the incantation as the remaining four personae that Yu held for his friends appeared and one of them detached from the circle drifting towards Teddie. When it reached him, it flipped revealing Teddie's persona.

"Kamui! Wow!" Teddie exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

"Welcome back to the team, Teddie." Yu said as Teddie hugged his friend.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Ted said as he turned to the direction of the new area.

Let's go everyone." Yu said as Ted led the way, feeling proud of himself.

"Wait!" the voice of Shadow Sasha said. The others turned to see her walk to her original, and touch her.

"What are you doing to her?" Shin asked, drawing out his Rapier. Yosuke brandished his Malakh.

"I'm stimulating her motor functions so that she can move about. After all, I'm her shadow and I can't move very far from her." Shadow Sasha said as what seemed like an electrical current flowed into Sasha.

"You can do that?" Yu asked, curious. Shadow Sasha nodded.

"All of us Shadows can, how do you think we access our power?" Shadow Sasha explained as the transfer completed. The others looked on in shock as Sasha began to move.

"Sasha!" Yosuke cried, rushing to his sister. Shadow Sasha shook a finger at him.

"Ah ah! I wouldn't try to talk to her; she wouldn't be able to hear you. You could say she is sleepwalking right now. I just need her to be mobile so I could accompany you." She said as Sasha rose from the bed like a zombie, she opened her eyes and the group saw that there was almost no life to them.

"And why would we allow you to accompany us?" Yu asked, reaching for his sword.

"You know as well as I do that we have to stop this virus that's going around. You'll need my help." Shadow Sasha responded.

"Why are you being so cooperative now?" Kanji asked leaning on his plate. Shadow Sasha looked at him and shrugged.

"It's in my best interests, and also…" Shadow Sasha stopped as she turned to Nanako.

"…I can't let my friend down." She finished as Nanako smiled.

"But, you just met!" Yosuke said.

"Are you an idiot or something? Sasha and I are the same, remember? I see what she sees, I know what she knows, and I feel what she feels." Shadow Sasha explained. Yu nodded in understanding.

"So you're going to accompany us anyway?" Shin asked. Sasha nodded as her original began walking with her.

_This is so messed up! I suppose we have no other choice until we release Sasha from the virus._

"Well? What are you idiots waiting for, Christmas?" Shadow Sasha asked as she pushed ahead, her original walking behind.

"Who died and made her boss?" Yosuke asked, Kanji shrugged as they followed her and Ted. They led the group to an area that looked like a Garden that was an entrance into a forest.

"What is this place?" Yu asked in wonder, Shadow Sasha turned around.

"Welcome to my old play spot. This is where I spent most of my time when I wasn't doing schoolwork or helping my parents." Shadow Sasha explained. Yosuke looked up in disbelief.

"I remember this place, back when we were living in the city this place was like our sanctuary." Yosuke said.

"A piece of paradise in an enclosed city." Sasha continued as she touched one of the trees.

"It's a beautiful place Sasha, but what are we doing here?" Yukiko asked.

"Didn't I tell you? This is my place, you all had your own places right?" Shadow Sasha asked. Yu and Yosuke both nodded, remembering their friends 'worlds'

"What?!" Yukiko cried out. Yu gripped her hand as he spoke to her quietly.

"Remember your castle, Kanji's Sauna, Rise's Club, Naoto's Secret Hideout?" Yu asked, as her face lit up in recognition.

"Oh! So this is Sasha's Forest then?" Yukiko wondered. Yu nodded and stepped away from her.

"All right, let's go do this!" Yu said as he was about to enter the forest, but was stopped by Teddie.

"Sensei? Are you sure you want to go in there? There's a presence there I haven't sensed before." Ted warned.

"The Bear is right; there is something else besides the virus infesting me." Shadow Sasha said as she looked at Nanako who was shivering at Shin's side.

"It's Nanako's Shadow, Isn't it?" Shin asked.

"Probably, but how did it get here? Shouldn't it be in her own place?" Shadow Sasha asked. Yu shook his head.

"Actually, it makes sense. This was where Nanako's Heaven was originally. All the more reason to go." Yu said as he turned to Nanako. She nodded and walked with Yu inside as the rest of the group followed.

_Sasha's Forest, Area 1_

Yu and Shadow Sasha led the group through the maze that the forest became. The trees almost seemed to show the path and whenever the group met a dead end, the trees were much closer together. It was only after the group walked through the set of bushes that they encountered a group of Shadows. They consisted mostly of flying fairy-like creatures with a bow-and-arrow, as well as a few dog-like creatures. Yu quickly pulled Shin aside.

"Listen to me; don't let anything happen to Nanako. If she dies, it's all over." Yu warned as he charged out to the enemies. Yosuke drew his Malakh and followed, Kanji charged out as well. Yukiko stayed behind a second to tell Nanako.

"Nanako, you stay here and be a good girl, okay?" Yukiko said as Nanako nodded. She drew her Boundless Sea and summoned the power within her.

"Persona!" Yukiko shouted as she struck her card with the ougi, and her persona began to take form.

**Thou art I…and I am Thou. I am Amaterasu, the guardian deity. I am yours once more.**

The womanly figure above her wore a white dress inlaid with feathers, and carried a thin blade and a small reflective shield. The figure definitely looked noble. Yukiko smiled at her persona and Amaterasu nodded in greeting. Amaterasu then summoned a fireball formed at the tip of the blade and flicked it, sending the fireball flying towards the nearest dog-creature. Teddie saw this and saw his chance.

"Bear-sona!" he shouted as he slashed at his own card with his Spirit Fang. The power surged as a form appeared.

**Thou art I…and I am Thou. I am Kamui, the Rising Star. I am yours once more.**

The being forming above Ted looked like a mechanical bear, metal claws, robotic body and its tail looked like one of those rockets the military would use. Kamui began forming a block of ice.

"So this is what a persona is?" Nanako asked in awe as Kamui's Bufu attack found its target freezing one of the fairy creatures solid.

"Nanako, I know it's kind of scary, but I need you to stay here. Yukiko and Teddie will be here to help you so you won't be alone. Okay?" Shin asked his cousin. She nodded and let go of his hand. Shin immediately drew his rapier and charged into the battlefield. He got there just in time to see Kanji and Yosuke summon their personae.

"Persona!" Yosuke and Kanji called out as Yosuke flipped and slashed his card, summoning a tall man. He was cloaked in a blue cover-all and had flaming red hair. He looked to be a dangerous 'man' with his spinning razor-sharp saw blade around him.

**Thou Art I... and I am Thou. I am Susano-o, Slayer of Yamatano-no-Orochi. I am yours once more.**

Yosuke gave Susano-o a thumbs-up and he lifted the saw and sent a gust of wind at one of the Dog-like creatures, knocking it enough so that Yu could finish it with a single slash of his blade. Izanagi followed behind, taking care of another enemy.

"Thanks, partner!" Yosuke said as Susano-o gave Yosuke a high five. Kanji's card was broken with a swipe with his plate. The being that was forming was a hulk of a 'man' covered in what seemed to be flame-decals. He held a gigantic sword that was also flame-decaled.

**Thou art I... and I am Thou. I am Rokuten-Maou, Liaison of Lightning. I am yours once more.**

Kanji saluted to Rokuten-Maou as the Giant Persona lifted its blade and brought it crashing down on the remaining shadow, knocking it off balance.

"Hey Senpai, wanna go all-out?" Kanji asked as Yosuke, and Shin who had just entered the area readied themselves as Cypher appeared beside Shin. Yu thought for a second.

"Hm, Okay, let's do it!" Yu shouted, charging forward.

"Now that's more like it!" Kanji responded as he proceeded to pop the enemy into the air as Yosuke jumps up and slams the shadow down on the ground making it dizzy as Yu and Shin rush forward and cut it across its face. Then, Yu and Shin dive out of the way just in time for Izanagi to slash across its feet, using the momentum to lift the shadow in the air as Susano-o catches it in his saw blade as it spins faster, cutting it up more as the blade lifts. At its highest point, the Saw blade disappears and before the shadow could start falling Rokuten-Maou and Cypher rise up and bash it to the ground with all their might causing the shadow to splat on the ground, ending its pitiful existence.

"Heh, you mess with the bull you get the horns," Kanji shouts in victory as the rest of the team joins back up. Nanako quickly approached Yu's side.

"Are you okay, Nanako?" Yu asked as she nodded explaining that Teddie and Yukiko looked after her. Souji Yu and turned to the others, who were celebrating their first victory after receiving their power back.

"Although, I'd hate to break up the happy celebration but, we haven't fulfilled our mission yet." Yu reminded the others. The others then followed Yu as they found the way to the next area. Just before Shadow Sasha and Shin followed, she turned to him.

"It seems as though you guys might have a chance after all." She told him.

"Why would you care? You are a Shadow, Sasha's Shadow. If you are anything like Sasha then..." Shin tried to finish but was cut off as Shadow Sasha grabbed his shirt collar and almost lifted him off his feet.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good. You don't know jack shit about Sasha and the things she keeps bottled up inside. I am what she's holding and if she doesn't face herself, all the emotions, all the feelings and all the resentment, hatred, and anger that she keeps hidden will eventually bust loose and she will die from the strain. I am trying to help you, and her. I know you will have to fight me eventually. If that virus completes its mission, both Sasha and I will die. We are one and the same. Just like you and Cypher. She just has to accept it." Shadow Sasha explained before putting Shin back on his feet. S. Sasha then turned and followed where Yu and the others went.

_Whoa, Sasha must have a lot of stress and anger issues if it gave rise to something like Shadow Sasha._

"I'm sorry, Sasha." Shin softly said as he followed her.

_Sasha forest, Area 2_

Immediately upon entering the second area, there was a big bush in the way, as Yu was about to cut through it Nanako pulled on his coat.

"What's wrong, Nanako?" He asked, putting his sword down for a minute. Nanako fidgeted.

"I feel really scared right now. There's something past here." Nanako muttered as Teddie sniffed at the bush.

"Nana-Chan's right Sensei, there is a strong presence past here." Teddie confirmed. Shin arrived at that spot shortly after that remark.

"What's going on?" Shin asked, looking at Nanako's trembling form.

"I think we are about to meet Nanako's Shadow. Are we all ready?" Yu asked. Yukiko then summoned Amaterasu to heal everyone's wounds from the fight before.

"I think we should be fine now, but be careful." Yukiko said, dismissing Amaterasu after her healing hand touched Yukiko herself.

"Thanks, Yukiko. I will," Yu said as he lifted his sword again. Shin grabbed Yu's sword arm.

"Wait, brother. Think of who we're going to face, who Nanako will have to face." Shin said as the sword was lowered once more. Yu turned to Nanako and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Nanako looked at his worried face and nodded.

"I know what I have to do. It's going to be scary I know but, with you all here. I'll be able to pull through." Nanako said, confidently. Yu smiled and patted her head as he looked up to the others, all with grim faces as they remembered how they faced their own selves. He looked back at her, smoothing her hair back.

"There is something I forgot to tell you. In facing yourself, you will be vulnerable to all your inner thoughts, so try not to let them overwhelm you. As much as I would like to help you, you must face yourself alone." Yu explained.

"All by myself?" Nanako asked, getting worried.

"Don't worry, we'll still be here for emotional support but, our only job is if your shadow were to go out of control, we have to subdue it. We will not let you die. Isn't that right, guys?" Yu asked as Nanako looked at her other friends and each of them in turn gave an assertion that they would not let her die. Nanako looked back to Yu and nodded.

"No matter what happens, I believe in all of you. None of you will let me down." Nanako said as a spark of gold appeared in her eyes as Shin and Yu looked at each other, realizing that Nanako wasn't the only one counting on them. At that moment, Shin felt energy rushing through him as the power of his heart was strengthened. He felt the bond with the rest of the team grow as his Social link level rose. (The Warriors of the Soul Social Link of the Fool arcana has reached level 2)

_Izanami, Nanako, we won't fail you._

"Ready?" Yu asked. Nanako nodded and faced the bush as Yu lifted his weapon a third time and hacked through the bush, opening the way to a very wide area that was about the size of a football field.

_At least it gives us plenty of room to fight in._

The Group walked forward spreading out slightly to prepare for an oncoming attack. Teddie looked ahead and saw a figure sitting on a rock nearby.

"Sensei," Teddie said, pointing towards the figure, everyone looked and saw that the figure sitting there bared a striking resemblance to Nanako. She wore a pink dress that reached the top of her knees; her stockings were white as they slipped easily into white dress shoes. Her hair was tied off in two pigtails with a satin red ribbon. Whether she noticed the group or not, she did not show it as she spoke.

"Dad won't be coming home again tonight." Shadow Nanako said as she tossed the stick that was in her hand.

"That may be true," Nanako said softly, as she stepped forward. Shadow Nanako still didn't turn. Nanako walked toward her until she was right behind Shadow Nanako.

"Will he ever spend time to play with me anymore?" Shadow Nanako asked. Nanako then sat down behind her, facing away from her so that they were sitting back to back.

"I often wondered that myself," Nanako said softly, as if talking to herself. (If you'll excuse the irony)

"Is his job more important than his very own daughter?" Shadow Nanako asked.

"But it's his job to protect people..." Nanako said but was cut off.

"But he couldn't even protect his own daughter, instead trusting her life to a bunch of high school kids." Shadow Nanako finished, getting up from the rock.

"It was because he believed in Big Bro and the others,..." Nanako started, but was cut off again.

"Big Bro this, Big Bro that, honestly Nanako, don't you understand that you should be alone? You have no family. When Mom died, Dad died too. You were meant to be alone." Shadow Nanako said as she turned towards her original at last. Nanako quickly got up and whirled to see her own face scowling back at her.

"But if I was alone..." Nanako tried to speak.

"Nobody would have missed you, and you would have gotten to see Mommy again." Shadow Nanako sneered.

"How dare she say that!" Yu quietly muttered as he tightened his grip on his sword. The rest of the group was speechless at what they heard.

"That's not true!" Nanako cried out. Shadow Nanako snickered.

"Oh, really? Let's see, what about when we went to that Culture festival 3 years ago, hm? Yukiko was so kind as to offer us a room at the famous Amagi Inn, right?" S. Nanako asked as Yukiko stiffened at the mention of her inn.

"Remember the conversation you had at the hot springs? I quote, 'I always do what my dad tells me, like not opening the door for strangers' but that was a small lie, wasn't it? You don't always do what daddy tells you!" S. Nanako continued, as Nanako paled. This was true in fact; a few times she had gone to Junes while her dad was at work to get some last minute supplies such as pickled radish and other things. She remembered only being caught once when Yu went with her 3 years before when her dad was coming home. He had yelled at the both of them. Looking back, she saw that Yu had the same thought. However, that didn't last more than a few seconds as her face was forcefully turned toward her shadow again.

"Well, Nanako? Is this true?... or not?" Her Shadow asked her.

"Yes, it's true, but..." Nanako tried to explain her side of the story.

"But nothing, why do you think daddy doesn't come home anymore? He doesn't love us! You know that as well as I do!" S. Nanako shouted at her. Nanako was visibly trembling at this point.

"That's...not true!" Nanako nearly stuttered as her will was shaking as much as her body.

"Really? Then how about this? Who found you when you ran away from home? Who remembered that you liked to go to the Samegawa Riverbank to pick flowers? Who was it that consoled you while you cried? Certainly not daddy." S. Nanako said, still having Nanako's face in her grip.

"Yeah, but it was daddy who first..." Nanako tried to finish but was slapped by her shadow self, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Shadow Nanako picked up the stick she had tossed and let some of her power flow into it, transforming it into a staff.

"If Daddy was the one who found you, why didn't he come and talk to you? Why did he instead send your cousin?" S. Nanako asked as she lowered the staff so that the end was lifting Nanako's chin up as she rubbed the sore spot where she was slapped. Nanako looked at her shadow, drawing a blank.

"I...don't know." Nanako admitted. At that Shadow Nanako began to chuckle.

"You...don't know? I would think the answer would be obvious." S. Nanako said casually.

"No! You can't mean...you're lying!" Nanako shouted at her shadow as she scurried away from the staff-wielding form of herself.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here yet..." S. Nanako was about to finish but was cut off by the voice of Yu.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yu yelled out as everyone looked at him, brimming not only with power but also with a fierce anger. Izanagi was floating behind him focusing his power. Unbeknownst to all, as S. Nanako was tormenting Nanako, Yu had slowly been focusing his power and called out Izanagi in total silence. He pointed his blade at Shadow Nanako and walked forward.

"Listen, we've all been through some pretty rough times and we're all better off for it. I've had enough of you torturing poor Nanako; she's had enough problems as it is." Yu scolded her as he approached.

"Why should you care? If you never showed up..." S. Nanako's statement was cut off by the sound of Shin's Rapier clearing it's sheathe.

"If my brother never showed up here in Inaba three years ago there would be no world as we know it, we would have all been shadows. He helped save all of us." Shin said as he stood next to his brother.

"If it wasn't for Sensei, I would be just an ordinary Shadow, but thanks to him. I am more than that. I'm practically human." Teddie continued.

"If Yu never showed, none of us would have faced ourselves. I would have been a bored teenager, Yukiko-San would not have found the joy in taking care of people and Kanji would have probably shut himself away forever. We all got to know each other so much better thanks to Yu." Yosuke added as Kanji and Yukiko agreed with Yosuke's assessment.

"Also, we wouldn't know Nanako like we do now. She is a sweet girl with a big heart, and you're trying to take advantage of that!" Yukiko stated as she flicked open her ougi. Nanako smiled at the compliment and turned toward her shadow once more.

"It's true that Big Bro is the reason we are where we are at now, and I'm grateful to him for everything he's done for me. I love him and all his friends dearly and if all you have to say are mean things about them, well you're definitely not me." Nanako said as she approached Yu and Shin.

"What did you say?" Shadow Nanako asked, straining to hear. Nanako turned to her Shadow with a fierce glare.

"I said, You. Are. Not. Me!" She stated pronouncing every word as if speaking to a toddler. At those words, S. Nanako started to laugh, and it was a creepy almost evil laugh.

"Hahaha! So that is how it is, huh? Well, we'll see how things stand when the dust settles!" S. Nanako shouted as the power she held inside was released as multiple shadows merged together with Shadow Nanako.

"Here it comes, get ready everyone. You know the drill." Yu said as he lifted his sword.

"So we just beat the Shadow, right?" Shin asked his brother, Yu nodded. They looked at Nanako only to find that she had fainted when the shadows started merging.

"Nanako? Are you alright?" Shin asked kneeling down.

"Shin stop! She will be fine, this happens to everyone when his or her shadow goes berserk. All we have to do is defeat it." Yu explained.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked, still worried for Nanako.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Yu asked. Shin thought about this and stood up again.

"Not yet, and I hope you don't start now." Shin said as he raised his rapier toward the mass of shadows that was beginning to form into a giant, almost angelic form. Her clothing had metamorphosized into a gold-plated suit of armor that had engraved in it, the Roman numeral for 8. Her wingspan alone was at least a good 15 feet on each side. The only part of her that still looked like Nanako was her hair, tied off into two pigtails. She swung her staff around, seemingly ready to fight.

"I am a Shadow, the true self. Why can't you see that she is better off alone, why must you interfere?" Shadow Nanako asked as she pointed with the staff at the Narukami brothers.

"It's because we care for her that we do this, we don't want her to die either," Yu said as he batted the Shadow's weapon away.

"I've just made a new friend, I'm not about to let you take that away from me." Shin followed up that statement by summoning Cypher.

"Nana-Chan, I'm sorry you had to go through this, but I'll save you, with everything I've got. Rawwr!" Teddie roared as he summoned Kamui to aid him.

"Nanako-Chan, you are one of our greatest friends. We won't let you down, ever." Yosuke said as he summoned Susano-o to his side.

"Nanako, you've helped me feel confident in myself when I was down, now it's my turn to help you," Yukiko said as Amaterasu formed by her side.

"Nanako-Chan, you once told me that you thought my stuffed animals were cool. I'll never forget how good it made me feel. Time for me to return the favor!" Kanji shouted as Rokuten-Maou formed behind him.

"Do you guys really think you can beat me? I've had these feelings bottled up for at least three years now. It's about time I let them loose." Shadow Nanako said as focused her power.

"Shit, she's charging up for something," Yosuke said as Susano-o began to generate a wind current.

"What are you doing, Yosuke?" Yukiko asked, as Amaterasu began to form a ball of fire.

"I don't know, Susano-o seems to know though," Yosuke said as a voice sounded in his head.

**Yosuke, get ready to jump!**

Yosuke looked up in shock; Susano-o's wind current was getting larger.

"What do you mean, jump?" Yosuke wondered. Yukiko looked at him as if he was crazy. At that moment, though she heard a voice in her own head.

**Yukiko, reach into your pocket.**

Yukiko was startled at the voice in her head as she instinctively reached into her pocket and was surprised to find a various amount of talismans. Yukiko could sense the energy contained in each one.

"What do I do with these?" Yukiko asked herself. As if in answer, the voice in her head spoke again.

**You are a priestess are you not? Act like one.**

Yukiko looked at Amaterasu in shock, while it was true that Amaterasu was of the priestess arcana, she did not know that she was one too. With a silent nod to Amaterasu, she took off after Shadow Nanako. Meanwhile, Yosuke also heard the voice in his head again.

**Now jump and ride the winds!**

Instinctively, Yosuke jumped and was surprised that he didn't land but was rather floating on the wind current. Smiling, he drew his Malakh and leaned forward and the wind current obeyed his thought process. As he passed Yukiko, he was laughing while Yukiko looked on in silent wonder and proceeded on.

"This is way better than a motorcycle!" Yosuke shouted as he 'flew' toward Shadow Nanako as the winds carried him toward her face.

"Yosuke, look out!" He heard a voice say before he was smacked off the winds by S. Nanako's staff. At that point Yukiko had made it to S. Nanako and broke the seal of the first talisman and threw it at the shadow, it opened and covered S. Nanako with an energy beam that seemed to drain some of her power.

"What is this? My power! I can't..." Shadow Nanako was confused as to why she couldn't access her power and was cut off by the fireball that Amaterasu had formed earlier.

"Ouch, that's hot!" S. Nanako cried out in pain. Yukiko turned to Amaterasu.

"Thank you!" Yukiko said, indicating the talismans.

**It is only a temporary fix, attack her now!**

Yu had seen this whole scene and wondered about those talismans that his girlfriend had that weren't there before as he took a swing at S. Nanako, with Izanagi following suit. He also quickly drew a thought as to how his best friend started to suddenly fly. He looked over at Shin and noticed that he was staring at Yukiko, apparently surprised at this new development.

"Shin! Hurry up!" Yu called out to his brother, Shin snapped out of his trance and attacked S. Nanako. Cypher followed with a gust of wind as it nearly knocked S. Nanako off her feet. Kanji, at this point was rushing toward S. Nanako in an attempt to attack her. S. Nanako saw this and quickly swiped her staff in hopes of whipping Kanji off his feet. Kanji then heard a voice in his Head.

**Kanji, Duck and Attack!**

Kanji quickly ducked underneath and as soon as he did he saw his opening, his body emitted a faint glow and he slammed the Plate against S. Nanako hard nearly knocking her over again.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" S. Nanako shouted in pain.

"What the hell did I do? Whatever it was, it was Awesome!" Kanji said to himself as he heard the voice again.

**Kanji, Watch what the enemy does, then react. Do not let your temper get to you.**

Kanji looked at Rokuten-Maou who had just released a bolt of lightning towards S. Nanako, who couldn't evade in time.

"Bzzulgh..." S. Nanako cried out as she was being electrocuted.

"Thanks, Rokuten-Maou!" Kanji said as he turned back to the task.

Yu saw this and began to realize something.

"Are their powers developing even further now?" Yu asked himself, not expecting an answer, but an answer he got.

**It seems as if their innate abilities are awakening.** **As are yours, though they have already been awoken once.** **You remember what it is, right?**

Yu looked at Izanagi, quickly realizing that this is how it happened with the others and remembered what his power was, The Wild Card. Yu commanded Izanagi to unleash his charged up power and delved deep into his Soul, looking for the Persona he wanted. He remembered that Margaret, before he finished his last battle, had given Yu one last gift, The Persona Compendium. With his power of the World, it was his to use as he pleased. While Yu was searching for his next persona, Izanagi unleashed his ball of Almighty energy at S. Nanako. Shin saw it and realized that the look in Yu's eyes that he wasn't going to do anything. Shin immediately dropped to the ground.

"Everyone, get down, NOW!" Shin cried out, awaiting the blast. Shadow Sasha pulled down Yosuke, who was just getting up. Yukiko had the sense to drop as well, Kanji looked at the Ball of energy about ready to burst and dropped as well. Teddie, who was behind S. Nanako, couldn't see the energy but heard the warning just in time to react and put his guard up. Just then, the ball exploded in a brilliant blast, even larger than the one Shin had seen before. It sent the startled, S. Nanako over Teddie's form and caused her to land on her back as she felt serious pain. Teddie looked behind him, saw that S. Nanako was on her back, and yelled to the others.

"Bear pile on the Enemy!" He shouted as everyone who could, got up.

"Let's get her while she's down!" Shin shouted as the gang rushed toward S. Nanako in an all-out attack. Teddie, who was there first immediately sunk his claws into her and lifted her up, Kanji then popped S. Nanako out of Teddie's claws into the air and Yosuke, riding the winds, flew to her position and proceeded to cut Shadow Nanako more before she fell onto the waiting blade of Shin's. Yukiko then took another talisman, and broke the seal. She tossed it on S. Nanako's body and shouted.

"Now!" She called as the waiting Personae unleashed their elements and Cypher raised his sword to strike the final blow and shifted just a little as another sword flashed and they cut her together.

_What the? What was that other sword, that wasn't Izanagi?_

At that moment, the talisman, after absorbing all the energy from the elemental attacks exploded, finally defeating Shadow Nanako. When the smoke and shadow goop cleared, Yu was standing in front of the defeated Shadow Nanako, who had reverted back to her human form. However, the most surprising thing to look at was the persona at Yu's side, it was a tall man covered in ashes and wielded a flaming sword.

"Isn't that Surt?" Yosuke asked, recognizing the persona as one of Yu's favorites that he used in his previous journey. Yu nodded as he looked at Surt, mentally thanking him for his help.

**Always a pleasure, Wild Card.**

Surt then vanished as the other personae followed. Yu then looked back and saw that Nanako was waking up.

"Just as I figured." Yu said with relief. Shin looked over and rushed to help Nanako up.

"Thank you, Shin. What happened?" Nanako asked as she looked at her Shadow self, looking as if she had suffered a terrible fall. She quickly rushed over, being the kind-hearted girl that she was, and attempted to help her own shadow up. Shadow Nanako grasped the hand and pulled herself up, looking dejected.

"Nanako? Are you sure you want to do that?" Yu asked as he sheathed his blade. Nanako turned to her cousin and nodded.

"Yes, I think I understand now, I remembered feeling the way that she felt a long time ago and realized that I had thought those very same things. I guess it's true what they say, you are your own worst enemy." Nanako said. Yu and Shin both approached Nanako.

"That may be true but, if we overcome ourselves, we can become stronger, right?" Shin asked his brother.

"Yes, but I wouldn't wish this lesson on anyone in this way." Yu admitted as he looked at his friends, knowing what each of them went through. Nanako grasped Shadow Nanako's hand.

"I'm sorry. I realized that everything you said was true, I had wanted to be alone, and yes I had wanted to die, I really did want to see Mommy. The only thing that stopped me was the love I had for my friends and family. I want to live and make more friends." Nanako said as her shadow looked back at her, with tears in her eyes.

"So you will accept me then?" She asked her original. Nanako then hugged her shadow, to the astonishment of the others.

"Of course I will, silly. You're me, and I guess I'm you." Nanako said as she felt her Shadow hug her back in appreciation. At that moment, Nanako's shadow began to glow and reform into another being. Nanako stepped back as she and the others watched her shadow reform into an angelic being. It was a great deal smaller that the being the others had fought earlier, she had a flowing silver dress on with butterfly designs on it. In her hands was a staff with a cross at the end of it with a ruby at the very tip of it. Her face was covered in a silver veil, revealing only her eyes, which were glowing blue. Her hair was a gold color as it flowed down tied off into two pigtails.

**I am Thou... and Thou art I, I am Aria, your guardian angel. I will protect you forever more.**

"Is this my Persona?" Nanako asked as Aria faded and cast its light upon Nanako.

(Nanako has obtained the means to face the world around her, the persona Aria.)

"Good job, Nana-Chan!" Teddie shouted as the others congratulated her as well. Nanako smiled at the praise, but then collapsed through sheer exhaustion.

"Nanako!" Yu and Shin knelt down to inspect their cousin, but she suffered no injuries.

"She's just exhausted; everyone who had gotten their persona was the same way." Yu observed.

"What should we do now?" Shin asked his brother, Yu looked at all of his friends.

"One of us should take Nanako back to get some rest. The rest of us will go and save Sasha." Yu said as he thought again at who would bring her back. At that point, Shadow Sasha spoke up.

"Why don't you all go back and get some rest? I know for a fact that the virus won't spread for a while yet so there is still time." She said as she turned toward her original.

"Why should we trust you?" Yosuke asked. S. Sasha turned back to Yosuke.

"That fight wore you guys out. If you are going to save Sasha and then fight me, you need to get your strength back." S. Sasha explained.

"She has a point, we're all exhausted. We have not fought shadows for 3 years and now we have to get used to it again. We'll come back again tomorrow but for now let's call it a day." Yu said as everyone agreed that it would be the best option.

"I can't come tomorrow; I got to work the whole day at the inn." Yukiko said as she grasped Yu's hand. Yu gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Yukiko. I promise I'll give you the whole story when we save Sasha." Yu promised his loved one. Yukiko smirked.

"You'd better!" She said, holding back the urge to kiss her boyfriend. Yu then knelt to pick up Nanako to carry her back to the entrance.

_TV World, Entrance_

As the group reached the entrance, Teddie summoned the TVs again and Yu gave Nanako to Yukiko.

"Do me a favor and put Nanako to bed for me? There's something I have to do here before I go back okay?" Yu asked. Yukiko nodded and stepped through the gateway back into the real world.

"Teddie, don't let anything happen to my sister okay?" Yosuke asked his friend. Teddie nodded.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me, you can count on it." Teddie confirmed. Yosuke then high-fived his friend as he and Kanji stepped through the portal leaving only the Narukami brothers, Sasha and Teddie in the TV world.

"What's wrong, bro?" Shin asked now that they were alone, in a manner of speaking.

"What on earth happened during that battle? I want to know what caused this development of new powers during that fight." Yu explained, concerned.

"I kind of want to know that myself, Yosuke can now fly, Yukiko had those wield talismans and Kanji was able to predict the enemy's movements and counterattack." Shin admitted. He looked towards the Velvet Room door and back at Yu. Yu had thought of the same thing and drew out his Velvet Key. Shin did the same and the Brothers approached the Door and unlocked both locks. When they did, the door simply faded away as the brothers stepped inside to find Igor and Erika awaiting them.

_Velvet Room_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, young Narukamis." Igor greeted his guests. The brothers sat on the seat and waited for Igor to continue.

"I assume that you wish to know what has transpired among your comrades, this new development in their abilities. Let's take a look, shall we?" Igor said as eight cards appeared in front of him, the first flipped over and revealed an Arcana card. This one held a picture of a spherical shape surrounded by the Sun, Star, and Moon. It held the Infinity symbol underneath.

"The World Arcana?!" Yu exclaimed in realization.

"Yes, this card is what represents your awakened power; the True Wild Card. Margaret gave you the ability to summon all of your personae that you have registered in the compendium, yes?" Igor said as Yu nodded, agreeing that this was the case.

"However, your limitation is that you are only able to do this once per day, in order to prevent your power from going out of control." Igor explained.

"I see, and what about the others?" Yu asked, accepting that explanation. Igor then flipped the card that showed the Fool Arcana.

"The Fool?" Shin asked, recognizing the picture. Igor nodded.

"That is correct, and this card pertains to your ability, Shin. Although you have not awakened to it yet, you will soon. Just remember this: Your friends will help guide your path." Igor explained.

_My friends, so is Nanako the start of that?_

"Anyway, next is the card pertaining to your friend Yosuke Hanamura." Igor said as the next card flipped over and revealed a pair of hands levitating a ball of fire, a pair of eyes above the flame and an Infinity symbol above them. The Roman numeral I was printed on the bottom of the card.

"The Magician!" Yu said in recognition as Igor smiled again.

"Yes, his ability pertains to the element of his persona, which is wind, correct?" Igor asked as the both of them nodded.

"His new-found ability allows him to travel on the winds, either created by his persona or otherwise. Once mastered, he will be a profound force on the field of battle." Igor explained as Yu nodded.

"So, basically using wind against him is the same as asking for an ass-kicking, right?" Shin asked Yu as he chuckled.

"Yeah, he nullifies wind attacks anyway, now he'll be able to use them to his advantage." Yu said. Igor then flipped the next card over; It had a picture of a witch's hat along with a pair of gold rings above it. Behind them was a book with the letters J and B written on it, with the Roman numeral II on the bottom of the card.

"The Priestess!" Yu remarked, recognizing the next card.

"That is Correct, and this card pertains to the one named Yukiko Amagi. Her ability as a Priestess is to use those talismans you saw in order to support your fight, wither it's to seal a shadows power or increase the effectiveness of your other personae." Igor explained.

"So that's what happened at the end of that All-out attack that wiped out Nanako's Shadow." Shin mused. Igor then flipped the next card. It had a picture of a royal man in armor and cloak, with a scepter on one side and an orb on the other side. On the bottom of the card was imprinted, the roman numeral IV.

"The Emperor!" Yu said. Igor nodded.

"Yes, and this card pertains to the one called Kanji Tatsumi. His new ability reflects upon his improvement in the social world, he is able to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike with maximum effectiveness." Igor explained.

"I thought it was because of Kanji finding a weak point or something but this works too." Yu muttered as the next card was flipped. Shin gasped slightly as he saw it was the Justice Arcana.

"Justice?!" Shin said, Yu looked at him, wondering how he would know that.

"Indeed, young Narukami, Justice pertains to the young one named Nanako Dojima, her ability; soon to awaken will provide her with the means to protect herself and others from the worst of situations. It will become like armor in defense of her loved ones." Igor explained with a glint in his eye.

_This just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_

"Considering, she just awakened to her persona as well I suppose this eventually would happen." Yu remarked as Igor flipped the next card, on it was a picture of a Lady with a lion beside her engraved with the Roman Numeral XI.

"Strength?!" Yu said as he recognized the card. Igor nodded again.

"Yes. Although, Strength has yet to awaken, its power will cause the user to enter into what you might call, Feral Mode. Its properties are similar to that of an enraged status. But as with any Status, there are side effects, which you will come to figure out later." Igor explained as the next and final card was flipped. On the card was a picture of a Star with the Roman numeral XVII inscribed underneath.

"Let me guess, the Star Arcana?" Shin said, in an almost mocking tone as Igor and Yu chuckled.

"You are a sharp one, young Narukami. Yes, the Star refers to the companion who mastered his Ego to become more 'human' and has been with you since the very beginning. His ability pertains to his previous life before you came around. In his current bear-form, I believe it will be of some assistance to protect the ones you care for." Igor explained as the cards vanished. Yu nodded at the explanation.

"I see, so these abilities of ours; were they granted by the Spark of Izanami or something else?" Yu asked. Igor looked to Erika and bade her to speak.

"Unfortunately, even we at the Velvet Room don't know the true nature of your new powers. However, rest assured that we will look into this and let you know our findings." Erika told the Narukamis in her honey-sweet voice. At that, the Narukamis rose to take their leave of the Velvet room.

"Thank you, Igor and Erika. This is definitely a lot to digest in one day, so we will rest and think on this." Yu said. Igor smiled.

"As well you should, and until next we meet, Farewell." Igor said as Erika bowed again, causing the Narukamis to blush slightly and quickly leave the room.

_TV World, Entrance_

The Narukamis had left the Velvet Room and were approaching the stack of TVs.

"You know Yu, we really gotta start making ourselves immune to that girl's charms or something bad's gonna happen." Shin remarked as he looked over at his brother who shrugged.

"Easier said than done, can we really help it? We are guys. That is what guys do. Although, it seems that Erika chick wants something from us. The question that remains is what." Yu answered as they came upon the TVs.

"True, but you better make sure Yukiko doesn't find out about this..." Shin told his brother as he visibly paled.

"...or else I'm royally screwed." Yu finished, nearly trembling at the thought. Shin chuckled slightly.

_God forbid if she ever does find out. 'shivers'_

"Anyway, we should get home and rest." Yu said as he stepped through the TV. Shin was about to follow but it felt to him like someone was watching him. He looked out to the 'lobby' but saw only Sasha and her Shadow, asleep and Teddie who was guarding her. As he looked, again the feeling had vanished.

_Weird. I could have sworn that someone was watching me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

Shin then shrugged to himself and stepped through back into the real world. As he left, a dark figure appeared cloaked in black. Its eyes glowed a bright red.

"It seems the time has come. It is starting. Will he be the one who restores balance or will he topple it to chaos?" The mysterious voice softly said as the figure vanished from sight.

_Dojima-Narukami Residence, Late Night_

Shin stepped through the TV to encounter Yu and their uncle discussing the day's events.

"Oh, you're back. Yu was just explaining what had happened in there with Nanako and Sasha. Is it true then, Nanako is okay right?" Uncle asked as both the Narukamis nodded.

"Good, she won't be struck by that virus again. Can you save Sasha as well?" Uncle asked.

"We'll definitely give it our all, tomorrow." Shin triumphantly said, as Yu agreed.

"We have no other choice, we have to save her and any others or else, our future is moot." Yu finished. Uncle looked confused at Yu's terminology but shrugged it off.

"Well in that case, you boys should go to bed now. You have even more work to do tomorrow, right?" Uncle asked as the Narukamis nodded and went to their room and fell asleep.

**Whew, another long chapter complete. I hope that after the exposition chapters are done I can start speeding days along, like doing multiple days per chapter. Nevertheless, what will be, will be. Anyways, the journey to save Sasha has started and Nanako's power has finally awakened, will she be able to help the Narukami's in their quest? We shall see. Now for the Persona Status update.**

**Shin Narukami**

**LV: 7**

**HP: 135**

**SP: 86**

**Current Weapon: Beginner's Rapier**

**Special Ability: Cypher Link**

**Shin's Persona: Cypher**

**LV: 7**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Strength: N/A**

**Weak: Pierce and Dark**

**ST: 7**

**MG: 5**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 8**

**LU: 4**

**Skills: Cleave, Bash, Dia, Double Fang, Garu, Sonic Punch**

**Next Skill: Power Slash (LV 9)**

**Yu Narukami**

**LV: 8**

**Hp: 146**

**Sp: 90**

**Weapon: Blade of Totsuka**

**Special Ability: True Wild Card**

**Yu's Persona: Izanagi-No-Okami**

**LV: 8**

**Arcana: World**

**Strength: All except Almighty**

**Weak: None**

**ST: 38**

**MG: 37**

**EN: 38**

**AG: 38**

**LU: 38**

**Skills: Mind Charge, Megido, Gale Slash, Zio**

**Next Skill: Diarama (LV 10)**

**Yosuke Hanamura**

**LV: 6**

**HP: 123**

**SP: 85**

**Weapon: Malakh**

**Special Ability: Wind Riding**

**Yosuke's Persona: Susano-o**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: Magician**

**Null: Wind**

**Strength: Fire**

**Weak: Lightning**

**ST: 6**

**MG: 5**

**EN: 4**

**AG: 6**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Dia, Bash, Garu, Sukukaja**

**Next Skill: Dekaja (LV 10)**

**Yukiko Amagi**

**LV: 6**

**HP: 115**

**SP: 119**

**Weapon: Boundless Sea**

**Special Ability: Talisman Seal**

**Yukiko's Persona: Amaterasu**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: Priestess**

**Null: Fire**

**Weak: Ice**

**ST: 4**

**MG: 7**

**EN: 4**

**AG: 5**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Dia, Agi**

**Next Skill: Patra (LV 8)**

**Kanji Tatsumi**

**LV: 6**

**HP: 205**

**SP: 60**

**Weapon: Perun Plate**

**Special Ability: Defensive Counter**

**Kanji's Persona: Rokuten-Maou**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: Emperor**

**Null: Electric**

**Weak: Wind**

**ST: 6**

**MG: 3**

**EN: 4**

**AG: 3**

**LU: 3**

**Skills: Zio, Kill Rush**

**Next Skill: Rakukaja (LV 10)**

**Teddie**

**LV: 6**

**HP: **

**SP: **

**Weapon: Spirit Fang**

**Special Ability: Unknown as of Yet**

**Teddie's Persona: Kamui**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: **

**Null: Ice**

**Weak: Electric**

**ST: 2**

**MG: 8**

**EN: 2  
>AG: 3<br>LU: 4  
>Skills: Media, Bufu, Me Patra<strong>

**Next Skill: Treasto (LV 10)**

**Nanako Dojima**

**LV: 3**

**HP: 70**

**SP: 120**

**Weapon: None as of yet**

**Special Ability: Yet to be seen**

**Nanako's Persona: Aria**

**LV: 3**

**Arcana: Justice**

**Strength: Light, Strike**

**Weak: Fire, Dark**

**ST: 4**

**MG: 10**

**EN: 6**

**AG: 9**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Dia**

**Next Skill: Media (LV 5)**

**Now for an explanation of all known Special Abilities:**

**Yu's True Wild Card: Basically, what this means is that Yu has total access to the Persona Compendium, I know this sounds overpowered but bear with me. As Igor explained, Yu is limited to One Summoning of another persona once per day, to prevent his wild card power from going out of control. If he uses this power well it will greatly affect the tide of battle.**

**Yukiko's Talisman Seal: through her own power, Yukiko is able to use certain Talismans to help the team gain an advantage. Ex. The Talisman she used on Shadow Nanako temporarily sealed her skills. In addition, the one she used during the All-out attack absorbed the elemental energies and multiplied their effectiveness. This ability is also limited to the number of 3 Talismans per day.**

**Yosuke's Wind Riding: Yosuke is able to use the wind currents from either the enemy or his own persona to literally ride the winds. Using this ability will greatly enhance his speed, but with the cost of his endurance. (Temporarily)**

**Kanji's Defensive Counter: Kanji, if he is not currently attacking an opponent is able to predict what the enemy's next move will be and counterattack. This ability only has a 10% chance of working as of now though.**

**Finally Shin's Social links:**

**Fool: LV 2 (Cypher Link Time: 2 min.)**

**Justice: LV 1 (Able to Cypher link Angel, and Nanako can take a fatal blow for Shin)**


	4. An Errand for the Sake of Justice

**Saving the Sister of the Magician Part 2**

**An Errand for the Sake of Justice**

_April 9, 2015, Early Morning, Dojima-Narukami residence_

The Narukami's awoke once more and got ready for school/work. In each boy's mind they knew that the time for saving Sasha was quickly approaching and that they had a lot to get done before it happened.

_Morning, Classroom 3-2_

Shin was sitting in his assigned seat next to the empty seat of Sasha Hanamura, the words of her shadow self echoing through his mind.

_You listen to me and you listen to me good. You don't know jack shit about Sasha and the things she keeps bottled up inside. I'm what she's holding and if she doesn't face herself, all the emotions, all the feelings and all the resentment, hatred, and anger that she keeps hidden will eventually bust loose and she will die from the strain. I'm trying to help you, and her. I know you will have to fight me sooner or later. If that virus completes its mission, both Sasha and I will die. We are one and the same. Just like you and Cypher. She just has to accept it._

If anything, those words alone made it difficult for Shin to concentrate on today's lesson. Glancing behind him he saw the worried frown of Kanji, quickly giving Shin a thumbs-up before returning to his notebook to jot down notes about the lesson.

_After School, Shopping District_

Shin was walking down the shopping district, just looking to see where everything was. He saw Deidara's Antiques, The Shiroku Store, and The Velvet Room...

_What the? What's the Velvet room doing here?_

He quickly looked up and down the street at the people passing by. He was not surprised to find that they could not see the door.

_It only makes sense because of our power._

Shin then entered the velvet room.

_The Velvet Room_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Shin Narukami." Igor greeted. Shin nodded his head in greeting and sat down. He looked up and noticed that Erika wasn't present.

"Where's Erika?" Shin asked.

"She had other matters to attend to, but the reason you are here today is you need more information, Correct?" Igor asked the young boy.

"Yes, I need to know, how do I use my power, my ability? I have one too, right?" Shin asked. Igor grinned.

"Ah yes, the mystery of your own power, you are not jealous of your brother and his friends now are you?" Igor asked. Shin lowered his head in dismay.

"Kind of, the rest of the gang all have cool abilities, Yosuke can fly, Yukiko has those talismans, Kanji's has a super counter-attack, even Nanako has an ability and she just awakened to her persona. My brother's ability, well I can only say that it is a clearly awesome power. I can't help but be a little jealous." Shin explained. Igor nodded.

"And that jealousy is part of what makes you human, yes? Sometimes, flaws are a good thing in life. They define who you are." Igor said.

_Huh! What surprising insight, coming from a man with a long nose._

"I see, I suppose I should be trying to improve those flaws, right?" Shin asked.

"You can strive to improve but don't lose sight of your humanity." Igor answered. He thought for a moment, and then continued.

"You actually have two abilities, young Shin. The first being the one befitting your social links, as a social link level goes up, the power and range of your persona will increase. I see you have established a social link already." Igor exclaimed.

"Yeah, Justice." Shin confirmed, just then the arcana card for Justice appeared and shone in bright light. As the light dimmed, a form appeared. It was an angel, who wore nothing but belts across her body.

**I am Angel; I hope to be of service to you.**

At that statement, she disappeared and her power dissipated over Shin.

"I see, so you have unlocked Angel's power, now your persona can use that power in your fight to protect the ones you care for. All you must do is link your mind to Cypher and will it to use Angel's power and you will be in for a pleasant surprise." Igor explained.

"And my other ability?" Shin asked, excited to test out this ability. Igor shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait, another time perhaps, until we meet again, Farewell." Igor chuckled as he vanished from his chair. Shin stood up and left the velvet room.

_Inaba Shopping District_

As the door to the velvet room closed he could hear someone calling to him.

"Shin, Wait." the voice called as Shin turned to look and smiled when he saw that it was Nanako.

"Nanako, are you feeling better?" Shin asked when she got closer. She nodded.

"Better than ever, what are you doing out here?" She asked. Shin ran a hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Just looking around, thought I would at least enjoy some of this town before getting to work on saving Sasha." Shin explained as Nanako looked down sullenly. She brightened back up in a few seconds though.

"Hey, there's someplace I want to show you, okay?" Nanako asked, pleadingly. Shin looked at the 10-year-old and smiled.

_How can I say no to a look like that? She is my cousin after all._

"All right, let's go!" Shin said, as Nanako was clearly pleased. She led Shin to the shrine nearby, and she pushed him toward the grass nearby.

"Stay here, okay?" She asked. Shin nodded wondering what the girl was up to. She quickly moved to the center of the shrine and placed something on the ground. She rushed back into the bushes and told Shin to be quiet and wait. A minute passed.

"I don't think anything's going to happen, Nanako." Shin whispered. Nanako pointed at the roof, so Shin looked up and couldn't believe his eyes as he saw there was a fox who barked once and three more foxes appeared and surrounded the object that Nanako put down. The head Fox sniffed toward the bushes and howled. One of the foxes took the object while the other two rushed the bushes.

"Nanako!" Shin cried out about ready to grab her and run but Nanako stopped him.

"They want to play with us." She said as she crawled out of the bushes again. One of the Foxes licked her face as she giggled.

"Come on out Shin, it's fine," Nanako managed to say before she was overcome with laughter. Shin then crawled out as the Head Fox sniffed at Shin's hair. He then went to Nanako and sniffed at the lock of silver that Nanako had. He then howled and settled down to be petted and talked to.

"How are you today, Mr. Fox?" Nanako asked. The Fox howled in answer. Nanako smiled.

"See Shin, the Fox is smart, he understands us." Nanako explained, giggling again as the little ones were tickling her.

The Fox looked at Shin with a concerned look on its face. Shin wondered if the Fox could really understand them. One of the little ones broke off of Nanako and scurried over to Shin who knelt down and petted the cute animal.

_Its fur is pretty soft, feels nice._

As Shin was petting the kit, he felt as though he was being watched. He looked back toward the bushes. No one was there.

_Now I'm starting to get worried. Why do I keep having this feeling?_

Shin shrugged and turned back to the kit that was looking at him, waiting for Shin to continue to pet it. Shin gave out a slight chuckle as he proceeded to pet the kit. Nanako shook off the other kits and walked toward Shin.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She asked. Shin nodded as he thought about why there would be a fox living in the shrine. He looked up at Nanako's beaming face and smiled.

"I know I've asked this before but, why do you have a silver lock of hair?" Shin asked.

"Uh... well," Nanako uttered trying to think of an excuse or something to change the subject. Shin noticed this and quickly retracted his question.

"I'm sorry Nanako, I didn't mean to pry. It's just, with all that's going on; it has just been bugging me. You don't have to tell me." Shin quickly said as he looked at Nanako. Nanako quickly nodded as Shin caught a glimpse of her eyes which had flashed gold. Shin nearly gasped.

_Izanami?!_

"I suppose I could tell you, Shin. Since you and big bro did save me and helped me face myself." Nanako relented as she pet one of the other kits.

"It was about 3 years ago, after Big Bro went home. I was still continuing to dream about Izanami. She helped me with any pains that came with what she did to me. She told me that, unfortunately there was a side effect." Nanako began.

"And the silver is the side effect?" Shin asked. Nanako nodded.

"Yeah, only one of two side effects she said. The other one was something that wouldn't develop for a while but she said it wasn't a horrible effect." Nanako continued.

"Huh, so basically, by healing you she gave you the lock of silver hair?" Shin asked. Nanako nodded again.

"I'm only a little worried about the other effect but, for now, I want to do what I can to help Big Bro and you!" Nanako exclaimed as she stood up.

"Thank you, Nanako. I really appreciate it." Shin thanked his cousin as he heard the smash sound and he knew that his Social link for her had gone up. The card for Justice appeared, as did Angel.

**Be warned, although your social link has increased, you are still inexperienced. Therefore, until you grow stronger, you may not use the next level of Justice.**

_I see, so my power is based not only on social links, but also by battle as well. It seems I need to balance the two._

**In order to use the next level of power you must grow to at least 10 levels of power.**

_So basically, Level 10?_

The card and Angel disappeared as Justice's light was shone over Shin. He felt slightly energized as time resumed again.

"So, do you want to go back now?" Nanako asked. Shin nodded.

"Yeah, after all we got things to do." Shin said as they said goodbye to the fox and its kids. When they left, a figure appeared from behind the shrine pillars.

"Who is this Izanami that girl spoke of?" The figure said as it vanished as if into thin air.

_Evening, Dojima-Narukami Residence_

Shin and Nanako arrived home to a somewhat exhausted Yu and a somewhat irritated Kanji.

"About time you made it." Kanji practically shouted. Yu was about to say something derogatory but Shin interjected.

"Look, Kanji. We all want to save Sasha but we can't go in without some kind of plan or backup." Shin explained. Kanji grunted as he crossed his arms, Yu lifted his head.

"Oh, hey Shin, Nanako. How was your day?" Yu asked.

"We went to the Shrine." Nanako beamed at her cousin. Yu looked perplexed.

"The Shrine by Aiya's restaurant?" Shin coaxed. Yu then remembered.

"Oh yes, the Tatsuhime Shrine. Why did you go there?" He asked.

"We went to visit the fox and its kids." Nanako said as she started to go to her room to change when Yu stopped her.

"Wait, are you talking about the Fox that lives there? He still lives there?" Yu questioned the girl. She nodded as she told him of what had occurred.

"I see. I wonder if he would be willing to support us again." Yu contemplated. Kanji's head rose.

"Is that Fox the same one who was healing us in Teddie's world 3 years back?" Kanji asked.

"Probably." Yu confirmed as they heard a knock on the door. Yu went to go answer it and Nanako went to get changed. When Yu answered the door, it was Yosuke holding a bag.

"Is this yours, Partner?" He asked, handing Yu the bag. Souji opened it up only to find a strangely shaped leaf that he remembered was not found in the natural wildlife of this area.

"Well, I'll be damned. These are those healing leaves that Fox always brought." Yu said as he turned to Yosuke.

"Where did you find these?" Yu asked.

"Right in front of your doorstep." Yosuke replied, which caused Shin to turn to Yosuke.

"But, Nanako and I just got home and we didn't see anything then." Shin exclaimed.

"He must have dropped them off right after. Huh? What's this?" Yu asked himself as he found an ema inside the bag.

"An ema?" Yosuke observed, looking over his friend's shoulder to read the plaque.

It Read:_ The first bag is free, if you need more, come to the shrine and offer money. Thank you._

"Who could have written this? It definitely couldn't be the fox's work." Yosuke remarked as he closed up the bag and Nanako came downstairs. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt. Yu turned to Nanako.

"You do realize that this won't be a picnic, right?" He asked, Nanako scowled.

"I know, Geez." Nanako said as Yu approached her. He handed to her what looked like a staff. It was carved out of solid oak and it was stout enough for Nanako to wield and do some damage. He knelt in front of her.

"You may have just awakened to your persona but I still want you to stay behind us, if possible. I know you will probably have to fight as well but, just take care of yourself, okay?" Yu pleaded. Nanako nodded, grasping her new weapon.

"So, are we ready to go yet?" Kanji asked, Yu nodded as Shin opened the gateway. Kanji dove through immediately as Yosuke dove through with the bag of leaves a few seconds later. Souji then Yu through the gateway as Nanako prepared herself.

"I really wish you didn't have to fight alongside us. But, if you have to, just stay near us, Nanako." Shin said worriedly. Nanako nodded and the two stepped into the gateway.

_TV world, Entrance_

Kanji came barreling through first, almost bashing into Teddie as he rolled out of the way as Yosuke came through, still clutching the bag of leaves. He caught a wind current and flew his way down. Yu flew through afterwords and summoned Izanagi immediately to stop his flight. A few seconds later, Shin and Nanako flew out of the gateway. Izanagi reached up and caught Nanako as she fell and Shin landed on the ground, rolling into Kanji.

"Oof!" Shin cried out as he stopped.

"You all right, Shin?" Kanji asked, helping him up. Shin nodded as he found the medical bed that Sasha was laying on. Shadow Sasha was at her side looking at the group.

"No Yukiko this time?" She asked, Yu shook his head, as he dismissed Izanagi after jumping to the ground with Nanako.

"Well, no matter." S. Sasha said as she touched Sasha's forehead and concentrated. Sasha opened her eyes and rose out of the bed. Teddie jumped back in shock.

"What's going on here?" He asked as Sasha's shadow approached the group. She glared at Teddie, which stopped any further questioning.

"Let's go!" S. Sasha said as she led the way back to her forest. Teddie looked back at the Narukamis, whose only response was to shrug their shoulders as they followed her.

_Sasha's Forest, Area 2_

The gang had fought their way back to where they had fought against S. Nanako. Yu called a halt to the group when they got there. Everyone present looked towards him, awaiting an explanation.

"Nanako, come here." Yu called to her, and as she approached he began.

"Nanako, I want you to summon your persona." Yu ordered. Nanako looked confused.

"How?" She asked. Izanagi's card appeared in Yu's hand.

"It's simple once you get the hang of it. Just focus your thoughts on what you want it to do." Yu explained as he broke the card, releasing Izanagi. Nanako nodded and began to concentrate. When she opened her eyes again, the card was in her hand. She looked up and smiled at her 'big bro' and broke the card in her hand as the power erupted through her. Everyone else looked on as Aria formed behind Nanako.

**I am thou… and Thou art I, I am Aria, your Guardian.**

"I did it, Big Bro!" Nanako cheered as Aria glowed and began to dissipate.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yu wondered out loud as Aria dissolved and began to combine with Nanako. She began to glow as well.

"Nanako!" Shin cried out, genuinely worried. When the glow finally dissipated, Nanako was kneeling down. But the biggest shocker was that now she was garbed in a silver-plated armor. It was basically a torso guard and a skirt, all cloaked in a silvery-glow. The staff that Yu had given her was also transformed into a likeness of Aria's staff. Yu and Shin looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing.

_Is this Nanako's special ability?_

"Nana-Chan…" Ted said softly, in wonder. Right after he said that, yet another amazing thing happened. Nanako suddenly sprouted angelic-looking wings and began to rise off the ground.

"Nanako?" Yu asked, worriedly. She finally looked at everyone.

"I can feel it, the warmth of Aria. It feels nice." Nanako said as she floated towards the Narukamis.

"Nanako, what did you do?" Yosuke asked as Nanako's wings disappeared. Nanako turned toward Yosuke and smiled.

"I'm not sure, I summoned Aria and then I'm like this." Nanako said as Ted began to stiffen.

"Senpai?!" Kanji shouted, getting their attention as they looked at Ted who was readying his Spirit Fang.

"Shadows!" Ted shouted, as the rest of the gang got ready. Nanako stepped forward.

"How many, Ted?" Yu quickly asked. Ted sniffed the air and turned to Yu.

"Just 5, Sensei." Ted said. The Narukamis both drew their weapons and stepped in front of Nanako.

"Remember what I said? Stay behind us." Yu said as Izanagi appeared beside him. Shin nodded in agreement as Cypher appeared beside him.

_Maybe now, I can try that Cypher link._

In a moment, the shadows that Ted sensed were seen by the group, 2 of those fish-like creatures and 2 of the floating eyeballs led by a Headless Knight.

"Eww! Gross!" Nanako said as she saw the eyeballs and the Headless Knight. Yu turned to her.

"I know, but if we don't defeat them we have no chance of saving Sasha or anyone else." Yu explained.

"I know! They're still gross!" Nanako said as her wings appeared again. The Narukamis looked at each other again.

"Ready for this?" Yu asked.

"Do you really think we can do this alone?" Shin asked while looking at the others. Kanji and Yosuke gave them a thumbs up, and S. Sasha sat down on the rock that S. Nanako was on before.

"We'll be fine. I have a plan." Yu remarked as he turned to Izanagi. Cypher looked toward Shin.

**If you want to try the link, I'd suggest doing it now.**

_Holy Shit! Next time warn me before you speak in my mind._

**Sorry, but it is important that you get used to it.**

_I realize that but it is a bit startling the first couple of times. So let's try it then._

At that thought, Shin closed his eyes and began to picture in his mind the figure of Angel. Cypher began to glow as Nanako and Yu looked over in wonder.

"Shin, what are you doing?" Yu asked, looking towards the oncoming shadows that would be at their location in less than a minute. Shin opened his eyes and looked over at Cypher. In his place was Angel.

_It worked! The link worked._

**Yes it did, now pay attention, Shin. I can only assume this form for a limited amount of time. So whenever you use this you better have a good plan. For now, I'll attack the fish.**

Angel sped off and sent two gusts of wind at the fish-creatures, knocking them off balance. Yu saw this and sent Izanagi after the Eyeballs. He lifted his blade and two bolts of lightning appeared and electrocuted both of the Eyeballs destroying them. Nanako then flew towards the fish-creatures and swatted both of them with her staff, eliminating them. The battle party then turned their attention to the Headless Knight and it pumped itself up.

"Shit, the next attack is going to hurt, be careful!" Yu warned. Angel flew over and shot a gust of wind at the Knight. Nanako flew up a little higher. Yu rushed forward to cut the Knight, but missed as the Knight headed for Shin. It raised its spear and prepared to impale him.

"Shin, Dodge it!" Yu yelled out. Angel quickly flew to his side.

**Shin, Dodge it!**

_It's too fast!_

**Then I'll make you faster!**

Shin then became cloaked in a green aura, and he did indeed feel lighter and also sharper.

"Sukukaja?!" Yu exclaimed, remembering the name of the skill that increases Hit and evasion rates. As the Knight attacked, Shin was able to just barely dodge its attack, the only damage being from his torn jacket. The Knight stumbled as it realized it missed its intended target. Shin looked at his coat.

"This was my favorite jacket. I'll make you pay," Shin shouted as Yu, Nanako and Shin rushed in and executed an all-out attack. First, Angel reverted back to Cypher and tossed the Knight into the air as Nanako repeatedly beat on the shadow as it was falling. Izanagi caught it as Shin and Yu repeatedly cut it with their blades. Shin then jumped up and Nanako flew up to deliver the final blow by smashing it where its head would have been. As the shadow disappeared, Shin and Nanako looked up at each other and began to chuckle.

"That was more interesting than I expected." Shin said as Cypher disappeared. Izanagi followed, and Nanako's armor disappeared leaving her in the outfit she was wearing when she arrived in the TV world.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Nanako said, smiling leaning on the now Oak staff helping herself up.

"Are you alright, Nanako? Shin?" Yu asked approaching the other two. Shin and Nanako nodded.

"Yes, thank you for the lesson, Big Bro!" Nanako thanked him as he patted her head. The others rushed toward them at that point.

"Whoa, that was so cool, Nanako-Chan!" Kanji congratulated, offering a high-five, which Nanako returned.

"Yeah, and as always, you are the best, Partner." Yosuke admitted. Yu nodded and looked at Shin.

"Thanks but, Shin deserves the credit this time. How did you do that anyway? One second, Cypher was beside you. The next, Angel?" Yu asked.

"That was Cypher Link; I can have Cypher assume the form of any persona that falls into the category of a social link I have established. The only drawback is that I also have to have the correct experience level to do so. I also can't assume a persona in a higher social link level until I actually have that level." Shin explained. Yu nodded, understanding. The others seemed confused.

"Don't worry about it, guys. I get it." Yu assured them.

"That's why you're the leader Sensei!" Ted exclaimed. Everyone laughed, and began to walk to the next area. S. Sasha stopped Shin again at the opening.

"What's up?" Shin asked.

"Sorry about what I said before, I just thought you should be aware of that." S. Sasha apologized. For a moment Shin was dumbstruck.

"Actually, that really struck a chord in me. It really brought me to the reality of the situation. If anyone is to be sorry, it should be me, I'm sorry, Sasha." Shin apologized. S. Sasha smiled.

"You are too kind, Shin. I just hope that it won't be your downfall." S. Sasha replied before she rushed off after the others.

_What's up with that? Is she bi-polar or something?_

_Sasha's Forest, Area 3_

The area around the group was surprisingly familiar.

"What the? Didn't we just come from this place?" Kanji yelled out.

"Yeah, did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Yosuke asked as S. Sasha burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Sasha?" Nanako asked. S. Sasha turned to Nanako.

"Because those boys are idiots. There's a reason that it's like this…" S. Sasha started. Ted sniffed the air.

"There's something here, something strong." Ted said.

"As I suspected. Sasha, is this where your Virus is?" Yu asked. S. Sasha nodded.

"Yes, the creature beyond here is unlike anything you've faced before. This thing is what is infesting me and you have to destroy it." S. Sasha explained.

"OK, is everyone ready?" Yu asked. Nanako summoned Aria and donned the Silver Armor once more, as she raised her staff in the air, a soothing warmth spread through the area.

"There, that should take care of any minor injuries that we took." Nanako said as she lowered her staff down again.

"A healing spell?" Shin asked as he checked the bruise he got during the scuffle with the Knight. It was gone.

"Media, I didn't know you knew how to heal, Nanako." Yu said.

"I just figured it out myself." Nanako cheerfully replied as gripped her staff. Yosuke readied his Malakh, and Kanji readied his Perun Plate. Shin made sure that his Rapier was clear of the sheath. Yu raised the Blade of Totsuka to cut through the bush.

"Let's go!" He ordered as he cut the bush and the gang spread out on the open field. Everyone looked around but couldn't see anything.

"What the hell is going on? I don't see anything." Yosuke observed when suddenly the group heard a scream. The group quickly turned toward the sound. Nanako was backing away from S. Sasha as she seemed to be choking on something.

"Sasha!" Yosuke and Shin cried out, rushing to her but Nanako intervened.

"Don't get any closer to her, the virus has got her." Nanako said, brandishing her staff. Everyone else looked on in horror as S. Sasha began to change. Her skin slowly began to turn green and her hair began covering her body as if she was turning into an animal. Looking at the real Sasha, Shin noticed that she was beginning to convulse and fell limply on the ground. 

"This is it, guys." Yu said, summoning Izanagi. The rest followed suit.

"Let's save Sasha!" Yosuke shouted as the rest nodded. Looking back at the Shadow/Virus, Shin realized that its transformation was over, what was standing before him and the others was a green-furred wolf-like beast. Its mouth was open somewhat, dripping with green ooze. That same ooze was found dripping from its claws and fur as well.

"That is one ugly animal!" Kanji shouted as Viral Sasha roared and slammed its fist down, causing a commotion of running in different directions.

"I am a Virus; I will take from you your strength, your will to live!" Viral Sasha said as it began its attack.

"Holy Shit! I didn't expect to have to deal with this!" Yosuke said to the person near him, who happened to be Kanji.

"I know what you mean, Yosuke-Senpai! But we have to do this for Sasha's sake." Kanji said as some goop splattered on his plate and on Yosuke's shoes. The plate was fine but Yosuke smelled the burning leather and quickly flung his shoes off.

"Not again, she has to ruin another good pair of shoes. Dammit!" Yosuke cursed as Susano-o generated a wind current for him.

"We'll have to be extra careful, or else we could burn up like those shoes you just took off." Kanji remarked as Yosuke saw what was left of them burn in acid. Yosuke paled in the realization.

"Great, if we get any of that on us we're screwed!" Yosuke exclaimed as he floated in mid-air via wind current. Meanwhile, Yu and Teddie ran in a different direction.

"Sensei, we have to really be careful of this one," Ted informed his friend. Yu turned to him.

"Why?" Yu asked as Teddie was already pointing to a burning object on the ground. The ooze was burning through like acid.

"Oh, yeah I agree." Yu said as he prodded at the acid stuff with his blade. Surprisingly, the Blade of Totsuka was unaffected by it.

"Well that's good to know." Yu whispered to himself. Izanagi lowered himself to help Yu climb on as Kamui did the same for Teddie.

"Looks like we are in for an air battle." Yu said as he steadied himself on Izanagi.

**Do not worry; I will not let you fall.**

Yu nodded in affirmation as the two personas fired their elements. Meanwhile, Shin and Nanako were running/flying behind the creature.

"Nanako, how are you doing?" Shin asked, jumping over an Acid puddle. Nanako spun in midair as she avoided another jet of acid.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up; we have to stop her somehow." Nanako shouted as she landed on a clear spot to catch her breath. As she landed, another ball of acid was headed her way.

Nanako! Look out!" Shin cried out, summoning Cypher. Nanako quickly looked at the approaching acid and tried to lift off.

**She won't make it!**

_Can't you do anything Cypher?_

**Not in this form!**

It only took a fraction of a second to figure out what he meant. Shin immediately thought of the persona Angel. Within the span of a second, Cypher had transformed to Angel again and flew off to assist Nanako.

_Angel, make her faster, please!_

**Yes, my thoughts exactly!**

Angel cast Sukukaja on Nanako then allowing her to fly off faster than the acid spray but Angel was hit instead.

"Agh!" Shin cried out in pain as he felt what Angel felt. As he began to recover from the pain he suddenly felt really sick.

_What happened? Angel?_

**I'm sorry Shin; I wasn't fast enough to avoid that.**

_Is this pain part of the link too?_

**Every persona-user has this link, remember a persona is like an extension of you.**

_So that means whatever pain you feel, I feel as well?_

**Afraid so, and on top of that, you're poisoned.**

_What?!_

Shin couldn't concentrate anymore as he threw up the remainder of his lunch. Angel disappeared as Viral Sasha turned towards Shin and prepared another Acid Ball.

_No, I can't let that hit me or else I'm dead._

Viral Sasha then shot the ball towards the weakened Shin.

"Shin!" Nanako shouted, flying down to his rescue, beginning to glow.

"Nanako…No!" Shin sputtered out in between gasps. Just before the ball hit, two things happened simultaneously. A ball of Ice collided with the ball of acid, freezing it as Nanako pushed Shin onto the waiting hand of Rokuten-Maou. Nanako looked up and saw that the gang was together again as Kamui, Susano-o and Izanagi were shooting off their elements at Viral Sasha. Yu signaled for Nanako to come to him.

"What happened to him?" Yu asked as she approached.

"Angel got hit by an Acid Ball and it hurt Shin too." Nanako explained. Yu nodded in understanding, and looked as his brother's now pale face.

"And he's sick too; I think it poisoned him." Nanako continued. Yu glanced at Izanagi.

**She speaks the truth. Shin is poisoned.**

"Dammit!" Yu cursed as he reached into his pockets. He took out a little packet.

"Nanako, give this to him okay? It's a Dokudami Tea that is used to cure poison." Yu explained as he handed the packet to Nanako. She took it and flew down and sprinkled it into Shin's mouth as she closed it to help him swallow. Almost immediately, his face became a shade darker as he recovered, opening his eyes he looked upon Nanako's smiling face.

"How long was I out?" Shin asked, leaning upward as best he could.

"Only a couple of minutes. Big Bro saved you from the poison." Nanako said as she flew upwards again. Shin heard his name called from somewhere above and behind him. Shin looked as the face of his brother as he stood on the shoulder of Rokuten-Maou. At the sight, he looked to the sides as he saw Ted, Kanji and Yosuke, who was keeping an unconscious Sasha from falling off.

"Everyone!" Shin said as he crawled up towards his brother and the others. As he approached, Yosuke glanced at Shin.

"Hey, buddy!" He greeted as Susano-o deflected an Acid Ball with a blast of wind.

"Any luck yet?" Shin asked hoping that there was something they could do to defeat this beast. Yosuke shook his head; Shin looked at Ted, who was starting to break a sweat.

_We are not going to win at this rate, what can we do?_

"Ted, any weakness on her?" Yu asked, Ted shook his head as Kamui sent another Ice ball at Viral Sasha.

"I can't tell, it's different than a shadow so I can't tell." Ted explained,

"Dammit! Where is Rise when we need her most?" Yu mumbled as he glanced at Viral Sasha as she sent a poisonous spray at them.

"Defense everyone, Defense!" Yu ordered. Kanji lifted his plate up, as Yosuke ducked behind him. Yu held his breath and held his blade in a defensive crouch. He quickly pulled Shin behind him as Nanako flew down behind Rokuten-Maou. Even the personas took a defensive stance as the poisonous mist just passed by. Yu reached into his pocket and brought out a bottle.

"Here, Drink this." Yu said as he handed the bottle to Shin.

"What's this?" Shin asked. Inside the bottle was a clear liquid.

"It's Medicine. It should help restore some of your strength." Yu said as Nanako flew up beside him. Shin drank the fluid. Within a few moments, he felt his strength returning.

"Wow, this stuff actually works! I feel much better now." Shin said, downing the rest of the bottle. There was little time to celebrate as they were interrupted by a voice.

"Yo senpai, how are we going to beat her if we can't even touch her?" Kanji asked. Yu looked around; the battle had wreaked the formerly beautiful landscape, as the area became an Acidic wasteland. He knew that as they were they could not defeat Viral Sasha.

"I don't know Kanji; I've tried almost everything I know." Yu said.

"What else have you got, partner?" Yosuke asked, as Susano-o deflected another ball of acid.

"Your wild card ability?" Shin asked as Yu nodded.

"But if I choose wrong, we're screwed because I can't use it more than once a day." Yu admitted.

**It's better to try something, rather than do nothing at all, right Yu?**

"I know that Izanagi, but if I choose wrong we won't make it out alive!" Yu shouted in his mind.

**Well, we can't keep doing this forever.**

"I'll have to guess, then." Yu relented

Yu began to delve into his soul to find the persona he was looking for, when his concentration was broken by a familiar voice.

"AMATERASU!" the familiar voice called out as a ball of fire flew out from the opening, followed by the winged persona itself carrying not one, but two passengers.

"Yukiko?!" Yu shouted in shock as the ball of fire hit its target causing Viral Sasha to scream in agony. As glances turned toward the welcome newcomer, they noticed another familiarity. Another girl was riding with Yukiko. She had short brown hair covered mostly by a cap baring the insignia of the Inaba police department; she was also dressed in a uniform with the insignia on it as well. She looked up at the group and waved.

"Hey guys!" she greeted as Amaterasu flew closer. Yosuke immediately looked at her and his smile at seeing her grew larger.

"Chie!" He cried out as he waited for the girl to disembark. The girl, now known as Chie looked toward the voice and began to blush slightly.

"Y-Yosuke, good to see you again, haha!" The girl named Chie greeted nervously.

_Well, well, well. A budding romance between those two, huh?_

"What? This is how you greet me after how long you've been gone?" Yosuke asked in mock shock.

"What was it 3 years ago that Chie-senpai got admitted into the police academy?" Kanji asked.

"Now's not the time to talk about this, Chie what are you doing here?" Yu asked as he surveyed the damage to Viral Sasha, where the fire hit. It seemed pretty severe.

"So that's it, Fire is her weakness. I should've thought of that sooner, in that case…" Yu began as he began to plan his next move.

"I want to help out, Yu. Yukiko told me the situation and I agreed to help out, that's all." Chie said as she indiscreetly grasped Yosuke's hand and gave it a squeeze. Yosuke began to blush a little. Yu smiled.

"Well, we could definitely use the help. You couldn't have come at a better time. You did bring your Moses' Miracle, Right?" Yu asked as Yukiko reached into her bag that she had brought with her and retrieved the Item in question, and tossed them to Chie. She turned and caught both of the greaves on the fly and quickly kicked off the shoes she was wearing before. Susano-o and Yosuke flew off to retrieve them before they fell into the acid. Chie quickly strapped on the deadly greaves as Yu's arm began to glow again. Chie looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Chie asked as she looked toward the two younger members of the team, spotting a familiar face she looked shocked.

"Nanako-Chan? What are you doing here?" Chie asked. Nanako flew closer and smiled.

"I'm one of the group now, Chie!" Nanako simply said as she glanced at Viral Sasha's direction.

"But why?" Chie asked, as Nanako was about to fly off again. At this point, Yosuke and Susano-o returned with Chie's shoes.

"I want to save Sasha too, and I have the ability to help. Sasha is my friend too." Nanako said as she flew off towards Viral Sasha, Yosuke and Susano-o flew off to assist. Chie then focused her attention on the unfamiliar face of Shin.

"And who are you?" Chie asked. Shin got up as quickly and carefully as he could as he was still in a little bit of pain. Shin then extended his hand.

"I'm Shin Narukami, Yu's little brother." Shin greeted as he waited for her response, she took his hand and shook it.

"So you're the one I heard about from Dojima-San. I'm sorry about your parents, both of you." Chie said, expressing her sorrow. Shin nodded.

"Thanks, Chie. We appreciate you concern." Yu solemnly said.

"Anyway, I'm Chie Satonaka, Junior officer of the Inaba Police department, and Dojima-San's new partner." Chie said, introducing herself at last.

"Hey that's great Chie-Senpai, Congratulations!" Kanji spoke up as Ted quickly congratulated her as well and drank a liquid from a bottle and continued to shoot ice balls to help cover Nanako and Yosuke. Yu noticed this and rushed toward Ted and snatched the bottle.

"Where did you get this?" Yu asked. Ted turned towards him and grinned.

"I've been saving that for a dangerous situation, like this one." Ted responded as Kamui shot more ice at Viral Sasha. Yu smiled.

"Ted, you are a genius! How much is in here?" Yu asked, looking into the bottle.

"I just opened it. There's enough for everyone." Ted said as he turned his attention to the battle. Yu took a swig of the bottle, relishing the taste of the contents as he began to feel rejuvenated.

"Ah, much better, Thanks Ted, you are the best." Yu said as he rushed to give the others a drink of the magic elixir. First Yukiko drank, then Kanji.

"Yosuke, Nanako retreat!" Yu ordered as he approached Shin, who was still a little wobbly. Chie held his shoulder to support him. As Yu reached Shin, Nanako landed next to him.

"What's up, Big Bro?" She asked as her staff glowed and healed an injury that she appeared to have gotten.

"First off, drink this. It's called Soma, it's supposedly a legendary drink created by the gods. Finding a bottle of it is very rare but if you drink it, you will be fully recovered from all your injuries." Yu explained as he handed the bottle to Shin. Shin grasped the bottle and drank. Immediately, he realized that it was taking effect as he drank. It felt as if the cells inside his body were going into overdrive, and his mind became much clearer. When he finished his swig, he felt better than he had in a long time.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, this stuff really works. I feel like a new man." Shin said as he summoned Cypher again.

_Do you feel that too, Cypher?_

**Yes! My strength is restored.**

"Here Nanako, your turn." Shin said as he handed the bottle to his little cousin.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked. Yu nodded, just as Nanako heard a voice in her head.

**Yes dear, that bottle in your hands is a drink that helps restore energy created by us gods. It will do you humans far better than it would do for me right now. So drink up.**

"Izanami, are you sure?" Nanako wondered in her mind.

**Absolutely, Nanako! Now drink and carry on the fight.**

Nanako nodded and drank some of the elixir, feeling the effects as she was completely revitalized.

"Wow, I feel much better!" Nanako exclaimed as she handed the bottle back to Yu. He took the bottle and handed it to Yosuke, who drank the remaining little that was left. Yu then turned his attention to Chie.

"Are you sure you want to help us fight that?" Yu asked as he pointed to Viral Sasha who was starting to get pissed off as Kamui darted back and forth, avoiding its attack. Chie looked at the dripping, poisonous form for about three seconds, considering, and turned back to Yu.

"I am, Leader!" Chie said. Yu smiled as he held out his glowing arm,

"Chie, grasp my arm!" Yu ordered. Chie grasped his arm as the tendrils of energy flowed between the two.

"Let your eyes be open to the truth once more!" Yu said as the power transfer began, the three remaining cards appeared and like before one of them floated to Chie and revealed itself.

"Suzuka-Gongen!" Chie exclaimed as the light faded from her.

"Welcome back, Chie!" Yu said, giving his friend a hug before calling to Izanagi, who was watching to make sure that Viral Sasha's Acid Balls didn't reach them.

"I'm getting Surt; if you got any energy stored, use it now." Yu commanded in his thoughts.

**Of Course! Fire is the key!**

With that, Yu delved into his Sea of Consciousness, looking for Surt. Izanagi took this moment to unleash an Almighty ball upon Viral Sasha, before vanishing. Cypher approached Shin and Nanako

**When that goes off Yu wants you both to charge her, Yukiko will be waiting to act as support.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes, Izanagi relayed his orders to me before he left.**

Shin looked towards Yukiko and Amaterasu, who were already gathering a ball of fire. Nearby, Yosuke called out to Teddie.

"Two questions! One, Didn't you have to work the whole day? Two, Did you know about Yu's plan? Yukiko-San?" Shin asked her. Yukiko shook her head

"It turns out that I was able to get out a bit early. I saw Chie heading towards the Inn to visit as I was leaving so; I asked her if she could help us out." Yukiko admitted

"And Yu's plan?" Shin asked. Yukiko shook her head again

"Not until just now! But, then again, Yu's always like this. He's able to come up with plans like this on the spot." Yukiko answered as the ball of Fire finished forming.

"Well if there was any time I would trust my own brother to come through for us it would be now." Shin replied as he raised his blade for the assault. As soon as he said that, the ball of almighty energy exploded momentarily blinding Viral Sasha, causing everyone's attention to shift to the battle at hand. Yu then opened his eyes and gathered his power.

"SURT!" Yu shouted as he summoned the flaming Swordsman again. The 'man' raised his sword and summoned a volcano of fire from underneath Viral Sasha. Viral Sasha, blinded as she was didn't see it as she blinked in surprise.

"Did you really expect that to beat me?" Viral Sasha taunted the group. Yu only smiled.

"No, but it's a start, look below you!" Yu shouted at the astounded Virus. Viral Sasha looked down as suggested only to be greeted by a stream of Volcanic Fire. The force of the flames burned off all of the Acidic 'armor' protecting her from being hit by regular means. It also cleared away a good portion of the acid surrounding her so that she could be approached.

"Heh, Works every time," Yu quietly praised himself as the flames subsided. Viral Sasha screamed in agony as flames licked at her fur. Yu then lifted his blade.

"Now, before she recovers!" Yu shouted. Shin, Nanako and Yukiko sprang into action then. As Amaterasu flicked the fireball at Viral Sasha, Shin and Nanako reached her and attacked, Shin stabbed with his rapier, spun around, using the momentum to slash at her further, Nanako followed up by whacking her atop her head, continuing with a smack across its face. Shin finished by jumping high and stabbing Viral Sasha in the face. Amaterasu's Fireball finally hit, knocking her off balance, as she couldn't take anymore as Yukiko herself dropped down from above and tossed one of her talismans on Viral Sasha.

"What do you say, bro? Want to Finish this?" Shin asked. Yu nodded as he charged forward.

"Everyone, Attack!" Yu commanded as the group charged at the weakened Viral Sasha. The others jumped off of Rokuten-Maou and rushed Viral Sasha in an all-out attack. Chie's card floated in the air in front of her as she ran and jumped in the air to kick it. The card shattered revealing Suzuka-Gongen's form.

**I am Thou…and Thou art I. I am Suzuka-Gongen, Warrior of the Future. I am yours once more.**

Suzuka-Gongen looked very much like a samurai warrior with a dual-bladed beam sword. It flew at Viral Sasha and spun its blade and sliced across her torso, and retreated back to Chie. Rokuten-Maou and Cypher were in the process of throwing her upwards as Surt and Amaterasu concentrated their power on the point where Viral Sasha would fall. Nanako, Yosuke and Susano-o were simultaneously attacking Viral Sasha; keeping her in the air as Yu and Yukiko put the finishing touches on their 'spell' Kanji threw his plate upwards and past V. Sasha. Seeing the plate, Nanako flew upwards and swung the staff against the plate and sent it back down, slamming Viral Sasha on the head, starting her slow descent. Suzuka-Gongen then picked up Chie and Shin and threw them towards Viral Sasha. Shin straightened himself as he and Chie flew toward the virus. Shin's out-pointed blade reached the virus first and stuck into the head area. Chie's flying kick knocked the virus in a daze as she retrieved Kanji's Plate and drove it into its neck, causing the virus to flail making its descent faster. The pair jumped into the waiting hands of their personas and were carried to safety as Viral Sasha landed in the center of the circle of burnt acid.

"Say good night, Sasha!" Yu said as flames began to erupt. Both he and Yukiko thrust out their arms.

"VOLCANIC EXPLOSION!" They shouted together as the flames erupted like a volcano, followed by a series of explosions that were loud enough to drown out the cries of Viral Sasha as it became consumed in flames. When Shin landed with Cypher, he looked towards the flames and he was struck with the memory of the accident that took the Narukami's parents. The vividness of that memory still fresh in his mind caused tears to well in his eyes as the explosion died down. When the smoke cleared, Shadow Sasha was still there, just a little blackened. What happened next, no one could have expected. Something emerged from Shadow Sasha's mouth. It looked like a collection of data, formed into a sphere; the more startling thing about it was that it spoke.

**You haven't seen the last of me, you foolish children.**

After delivering its message, it opened its own portal and disappeared through it. When it vanished, the group got together. That was when they realized that all the acid had vanished and the forest was green again. Yu walked over to the Shadow and stiffened.

"Hey guys, where's Sasha?" he asked worriedly. Everyone began to search frantically for her as Teddie and Yosuke emerged from behind a tree, carrying an unconscious Sasha.

"Don't worry about it, she right here, safe and sound," Yosuke said as they came closer. Yu glared at his friends.

"And when did you hide her?" Yu asked. Yosuke and Teddie explained the plan that was set moments before Yu summoned Surt and ordered the all-out attack. Yu nodded.

"Smart thinking Yosuke and Good job Ted." Yu congratulated his friends as the group heard a voice mumble.

"Wha...where am I?" The voice said as the group turned to see Shadow Sasha getting up. The Narukamis and Nanako approached S. Sasha.

"Are you alright?" Nanako asked as she held out her hand, helping the shadow up. S. Sasha smiled at the young fighter and stood.

"Yeah, but I don't remember how I got here." S. Sasha admitted. She then started to swoon as if about to fall. She would have fallen had Shin not been in the direction that she was falling.

"Oof! Gee Sasha; do you really have to do that right after we just saved your life?" Shin asked, his balance faltering a bit.

"Shut up!" S. Sasha weakly said as she fell asleep in Shin's embrace.

"Uh, Yu? What do I do now?" Shin asked, his face twisting at the sight of his brother's and Yosuke's grinning faces as they burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Shin admonished them as another voice of laughter was heard. Everyone immediately fell silent as the group turned toward the voice and found that it was none other than Yukiko trying (and failing) to control her own laughter. Yu and the others shared a look.

"Here we go again!" Yu groaned as Yukiko finally busted loose with laughter.

"Yukiko-San?" Shin asked, confused. Chie face-palmed at seeing her friend laughing again.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's helpless whenever she gets this way, and I swear Yukiko you are going to go crazy if you keep this up." Chie scolded her friend.

"Hehe, Sorr-y hehehe!" Yukiko stammered, trying to keep her laughter in check.

_It would have been nice if Yu had told me about her quirk a while ago._

"Well, anyway we should get back to the entrance." Yu said, leading the way back. Yukiko finally calmed down enough to follow, and the others did the same.

_Entrance_

The group returned to the entrance and placed Sasha on the bed. Yosuke bent down over her and smoothed her hair back.

"Don't worry, Sis. We defeated your virus. You will be all right now." Yosuke softly said. Yu and Shin were both standing nearby and overheard, Yu leaned toward Yosuke and whispered.

"We're not done yet." Yu said as Yosuke looked up nodding, remembering that they also had to have Sasha face herself.

"I know, let's rest up so that tomorrow we can truly save Sasha." Yosuke said as he walked toward the TVs that Teddie summoned and went through. Everyone else followed, except Nanako, Shin, and Yu.

"Big bro, Izanami wants to tell you something." Nanako said, turning toward the brothers. Yu nodded as the look in Nanako's eyes changed to the gold eyes of power from Izanami.

"First, I want to congratulate you all for defeating the virus infesting Sasha. It was a difficult fight for you, but you still managed to prevail. As always, you with the special potential never cease to amaze me." Izanami began.

"Thanks but the virus itself managed to escape so it could possess someone else soon." Yu said as Izanami nodded.

"By the way Izanami, why can't you appear to us in the form you showed us in our dreams the other night?" Shin asked, glancing at his brother who showed no sign of what he was thinking.

"To answer your question, Shin, would take at least a few hours to explain but to put it simply. I can't leave Yomotsu Hirasaka for any reason, if you truly want to see my true form, you may come to me there, though I doubt you would want to do that now." Izanami explained as Izanagi appeared.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka? Where is that?" Shin asked. Yu glanced at Izanagi, who nodded.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka is the place where Izanami resides and is also where we had our battle with her." Yu explained. Shin nodded.

"Well, can we go there?" Shin asked his brother and Izanagi.

**It would be unwise to venture there until you have grown more.**

"I agree. It's way too dangerous there right now and going there now would only get us killed." Yu affirmed. Cypher appeared afterwords and nodded.

**I have to agree with them, it is far too dangerous to go at this point.**

_So, maybe when we have gotten stronger then?_

**Maybe then, but for now let us focus on the task at hand, namely, preparing for the battle against Shadow Sasha, when she faces herself tomorrow.**

_You're right; I just couldn't help but wonder._

"Anyways, tomorrow we have to help Sasha face herself right?" Shin asked his brother. Yu nodded.

"Yes and we will need to go back home soon. Izanami, is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Yu asked as Shin looked at the sleeping Sasha one last time.

"Actually, there is one more thing I should warn you about. Now that they know about you, the viruses will try even harder to infect you all. Be very careful." Izanami advised as both the Narukamis nodded in affirmation. The glow faded from Nanako's eyes as she collapsed from exhaustion. Yu knelt to lift up the young girl in his arms.

"Between fighting alongside us and being the link between Izanami and us, Nanako might not be able to handle it. I'm a little worried for her," Yu remarked, gazing at her sleeping face.

"I suppose you can't help that, considering how much you care for each other, 'Big Bro' hehe." Shin smirked as Yu chuckled and went towards the TVs and stepped through. Shin was about to follow when he felt that strange sensation again.

_Cypher, can you sense anyone?_

**I'm afraid I can not sense anyone but I do sense a foreboding feeling. I cannot place where it would originate though.**

_It's okay, Cypher. Like you said before, we have more important matters to attend to._

After looking back toward Sasha one last time, Shin went through the TV gateway into the real world. As the TVs disappeared, a dark figure emerged.

"That was too close, any closer and they would have noticed me, It seems Fool has failed," The dark being mumbled to himself. At this, another dark being materialized.

"Having difficulties, are we?" A woman's voice questioned from the other being.

"You be quiet, I can handle this on my own!" The first being shot back. The dark woman only chuckled.

"Okay, but remember, they have two wild cards now, not just one." The woman said.

"I know that but, how could they have two wild cards. Didn't all the previous wild cards meet a tragic end?" The man asked.

"From what I've heard, all but two have reached a tragic end. One found an answer to life and continued to keep on living while the other is a Natural Wild Card, able to coexist with the World. Now, technically there are three wild cards. A Natural, an Inherited, and a Linker" The woman explained.

"I guess we should be thankful we don't have to deal with all three of them at once, right Priestess?" The man asked. The woman known as Priestess nodded.

"Yes, Magician, it would be wise to avoid that if at all possible." Priestess said as the two of them vanished. Nearby, a collection of data coalesced and condensed into a figure of a man.

"Huh, I may have been beaten but I haven't lost yet, I will have my revenge, Shinjiro and Yu Narukami, I will make the both of you true Fools. Just you wait." The man said as he disappeared.

_The Narukami's Bedroom_

The boys had barely any time to settle down when the TV that was in their bedroom began to turn on by itself. That had brought both of the boys to attention as they stared into the screen, which was showing a very clear picture of Sasha, or rather her Shadow self. Yu quickly opened the blinds to check that it was indeed raining outside, and then he turned back to the TV as S. Sasha spoke.

"Good evening Ladies and Gent's, tonight on Mythical Wildlife Phenomena: I'm going to traverse deep into this really dark forest that has a legend of a mythical being behind it. I have heard many a rumor that the being inside is a powerful creature, something that could kill a person just from trespassing on its territory. Nevertheless, that doesn't scare me, not Sasha Hanamura, Mythology Researcher Extraordinaire. If I could just get close to it, I could make one of the greatest discoveries ever known to man. Well, here I go." S. Sasha said as she headed through the bushes of her forest as the TV screen faded to black. The Narukamis looked at each other and sighed.

"Looks like she's giving us a little run," Yu said, lying on his futon

"Yeah, so we have to catch her and have Sasha face her right?" Shin asked, crawling in his futon.

"Yes, it won't be as easy of an opponent as her virus was," Yu confirmed.

"You call her easy? Great!" Shin sarcastically said. Yu chuckled in response.

"I suppose she would have been beaten sooner if I wasn't so careless." Yu remarked as he pulled the blankets over himself.

"Well, good night then, let's rest up and win tomorrow." Shin said as Yu grunted in affirmation and the Narukamis fell asleep.

**A/N: Hurray for another chapter complete and Chie joins the team again, with the appearance of these Dark figures, will the Narukamis and the rest of the group be able to handle this threat, the conclusion of the rescue of Sasha is next so stay tuned people. Please comment and Criticize, because that is what I look forward to the most: Reader Input.**

**Here are the statistics again:**

**Shin Narukami**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 148**

**SP: 95**

**Current Weapon: None**

**Special Ability: Cypher Link**

**Shin's Persona: Cypher**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Fool**

**Strength: N/A**

**Weak: Pierce and Dark**

**ST: 9**

**MG: 6**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 10**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Cleave, Bash, Dia, Double Fang, Garu, Sonic Punch, Power Slash**

**Next Skill: Agi (LV 12)**

**Yu Narukami**

**LV: 10**

**Hp: 164**

**Sp: 102**

**Weapon: Blade of Totsuka (Slash Attack)**

**Special Ability: True Wild Card**

**Yu's Persona: Izanagi-No-Okami**

**LV: 10**

**Arcana: World**

**Strength: All except Almighty**

**Weak: None**

**ST: 40**

**MG: 39**

**EN: 39**

**AG: 39**

**LU: 38**

**Skills: Mind Charge, Megido, Gale Slash, Zio, Diarama**

**Next Skill: Agi (LV 14)**

**Yosuke Hanamura**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 152**

**SP: 106**

**Weapon: Malakh (Slash Attack)**

**Special Ability: Wind Riding**

**Yosuke's Persona: Susano-o**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Magician**

**Null: Wind**

**Strength: Fire**

**Weak: Lightning**

**ST: 8**

**MG: 7**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 7**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Dia, Bash, Garu, Sukukaja**

**Next Skill: Dekaja (LV 10)**

**Yukiko Amagi**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 136**

**SP: 140**

**Weapon: Boundless Sea (Pierce Attack)**

**Special Ability: Talisman Seal**

**Yukiko's Persona: Amaterasu**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Priestess**

**Null: Fire**

**Weak: Ice**

**Strong: Lightning**

**ST: 5**

**MG: 10**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 6**

**LU: 6**

**Skills: Dia, Agi, Patra**

**Next Skill: Maragi (LV 11)**

**Kanji Tatsumi**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 229**

**SP: 69**

**Weapon: Perun Plate (Strike Attack)**

**Special Ability: Defensive Counter**

**Kanji's Persona: Rokuten-Maou**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Emperor**

**Null: Electric**

**ST: 7**

**MG: 5**

**EN: 6**

**AG: 6**

**LU: 4**

**Skills: Zio, Kill Rush**

**Next Skill: Rakukaja (LV 10)**

**Teddie**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 169**

**SP: 134**

**Weapon: Spirit Fang (Slash Attack)**

**Special Ability: Unknown as of Yet**

**Teddie's Persona: Kamui**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Star**

**Null: Ice**

**Strong: Wind**

**Weak: Electric**

**ST: 4**

**MG: 8**

**EN: 4  
>AG: 7<br>LU: 5  
>Skills: Media, Bufu, Me Patra<strong>

**Next Skill: Treasto (LV 10)**

**Nanako Dojima**

**LV: 6**

**HP: 92**

**SP: 154**

**Weapon: Oak Shaft/Aria's Staff (Strike Attack)**

**Special Ability: Angelic Armor**

**Nanako's Persona: Aria**

**LV: 6**

**Arcana: Justice**

**Strength: Light, Strike**

**Weak: Fire, Dark**

**ST: 6**

**MG: 13**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 11**

**LU: 7**

**Skills: Dia, Media**

**Next Skill: Divine Cage (LV 7)**

**Chie Satonaka**

**LV: 9**

**HP: 163**

**SP: 77**

**Weapon: Moses Miracle (Strike Attack)**

**Special Ability: Hasn't awakened yet**

**Chie's Persona: Suzuka-Gongen**

**LV: 9**

**Arcana: Chariot**

**Null: Ice**

**ST: 9**

**MG: 6**

**EN: 7**

**AG: 5**

**LU: 5**

**Skills: Skewer, Tarukaja, Bufu**

**Next Skill: Skull Cracker (LV 11)**

**Okay, Now for an explanation of Nanako's Angelic Armor: Basically, She merges with her persona and they fight as one. She gains Flight abilities and she can use skills without calling to her persona. She also gains temporary Rakukaja (Defense Boost) effect. She can use this ability at will.**

**Shin's Social Links:**

**Fool LV 2**

**Justice: LV 2 (Nanako can take a mortal blow for Shin and at LV 10 he can Cypher Link Archangel)**

**I think that's about everything, I'm sure you've all noticed by now that the original Investigation Team entered this with the best weapons from their first adventure, but bear with me on this. Shin doesn't realize it yet but his sword got destroyed in the battle with Viral Sasha, simply because it's not a weapon that was protected by the gods. However, he will realize it by tomorrow.**

**Cypher Links**

**Angel of Justice**

**Skills: Garu, Patra, Sukukaja, Hama**


End file.
